Keserű valóság
by Nevotil
Summary: Mit teszel, ha minden elveszett? Ha lehet egy új életed, de az neked nem kell? Azt hiszed rosszabb már nem jöhet? Nagyon tévedsz. Saját szereplős, nem love, darkosnak próbált, 16os, háttér story. Ha ezek után még valaki elolvassa, annak jó szórakozást!
1. Prológus

Keserű valóság

**Keserű valóság**

**Prológus**

_Valahol egy messzi-messzi falucskában élt egyszer egy… Kezdődhetne így is, mint egy mese a történet, de amit leírni készülök, híján van a „boldogan éltek, míg meg nem"- eknek. Ha szépségre vagy tökéletes boldogságra vágysz, akkor már most abbahagyhatod az olvasást. Ez az életem története, így ne várj semmi jót vagy varázslatost. Figyelmeztettelek! Bár a Sors útjai kifürkészhetetlenek, de én sosem éreztem úgy, hogy a Sors kegyeltje lennék. Ez már régóta bizonyított tény. Hiszen minden egy csendes novemberi éjjel kezdődött..._

Az éjszaka csöndjét csak néha zavarta meg egy-egy elhaladó autó, ami gyorsan elszáguldott az ablak előtt, majd nemsokára elhalt a hangja is. A Hold kedvtelve kukucskált be a csukott ablakon, sugaraival végig cirógatva az asztalon álló virágok szirmait. Hiába a nyugodt éjjel, a szoba lakója nem tudott elaludni. Álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában, egyre azt várva, hogy elmúljon az a szorongató érzés a szívében. Először nem is tudta, hogy mi ez a furcsa súly, ami ránehezedik, majd felismerte, hogy fél. De ez nem az a fajta félelem volt, ami elmúlik, ha magához szorít valamit, még az sem segített volna, ha felkapcsolja a villanyt. Nem. Ez a félelem rosszabb volt minden eddigi érzésnél, mert tudta, hogy van oka rá, és ez a tudás szinte égette belülről. Érezte, hogy valami történni fog, valami, ami látatlanul is iszonyattal töltötte el. Próbálta lenyelni a torokszorító érzést. Bevackolta magát a takarója alá, magához szorította a plüss farkasát és igyekezett elaludni. Persze nem sikerült, mert az agya örült sebességgel pörgött. Tikk-takk. A vekker továbbra is nyugodt ütemben járt az éjjeliszekrényen, ahogy szokott.

– Minden olyan, mint mindig. Akkor meg mi zavar? – kérdezte magától, miközben szorosabban ölelte a plüssállatot. – Briannek igaza van. Túl sok hülyeséget olvasok mostanában, biztos ezért gondolok mindig rosszra.

Lehunyta zöldesbarna szemeit, és valami nyugodt helyre koncentrált, hátha az megnyugtatja. Talán egy óra is eltelt, talán csak percek, de az ábránd nem segített. Sóhajtva a hátára fordult, és magára húzta nagymamája takaróját. Hirtelen pukkanások zavarták meg, és ijedten felpillantott. A holdfény megcsillant az egyik alak porcelán maszkján, mire a lány szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől.

– Halálfalók! – futott át az agyán, majd a takarót elérte a halálos zöld sugár.

_Auu! Mi a franc van velem? Rohadtul fáj mindenem! Fel kéne ébrednem, mert ez az álom nem túl kellemes…_

– Az áldozat Anne Stevens, 17 éves mugli lány. Avada Kedavra – darálta egy monoton női hang. – A külsérelmi nyomokból ítélve többször is megerőszakolták. – A penna szorgalmasan továbbírt, míg az auror tüzetesebben megvizsgálta a testet. – De csak miután megölték – csuklott el egy pillanatra a hangja.

_Anne Stevens? De hát az én vagyok! Hahó nem haltam meg! Vagyis nem tudom… Ki kéne nyitnom a szemem…_

– Kingsley! – kiáltotta az előbbi monoton hang. – Jöjjön gyorsan!

_Futó léptek, még egy égető szempár. Mégis mi folyik itt? Ideje megnéznem. Csak ne menne olyan nehezen…_

A lány lassan felnyitotta a szemeit, és szembetalálta magát két döbbent arccal. Anne a taláros alakok láttán teljesen megdermedt, nem bírt egy hangot sem kiadni, sem elfordítani rettegő tekintetét.

Végül az idősebb auror mozdult, rádobta a takarót a fekvő lányra, aki erre összerezzent és lepillantott. Ekkor vette észre, hogy alul nem takarja más csak a rengeteg rászáradt vér. Arckifejezése elárulta, hogy lassan kezdi felfogni a vele történteket, majd kibuggyant az első könnycsepp, amit sok másik követett.

– Miss. Stevens – szólalt meg a férfi egy idő után –, Kingsley Shacklebolt vagyok, ő itt pedig a társam Nymphadora…

– Tonks – fejezte be színtelen hangon Anne az auror helyett.

A felnőttek meglepődve néztek rá, de a lány újra megszólalt.

– Hol van anya és Brian? Maguk mit keresnek itt? Ugye csak álmodom?

A férfi erre tapintatosan arrébb vonult, és elővett egy oda-vissza tükröt, míg Tonks közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, és leült elé.

– Anne – kezdte, de látva a lány védekező reakcióit, inkább nem fogta meg a kezét –, sajnálom de ők meghaltak.

– Varázslók voltak, igaz? – kérdezte sírástól elcsukló hangon.

– Minden jel arra mutat.

A lány némán zokogott, így hallani lehetett Kingsley hangját is.

–… Igen, ő az és életben van.

– Máris ott vagyok – válaszolt egy idős hang, majd az auror elrakta a tükröt, és visszafordult a lányhoz.

Anne egy pukkanást hallva a sarokig hátrált, szorosan magához szorította a plüss farkasát, és próbált láthatatlanná válni, de a félelme alaptalannak bizonyult.

– Dumbledore? – kérdezte bizonytalanul a lány, ahogy jobban megnézte az újonnan érkezőt.

A professzor bólintott, majd rögtön a tárgyra tért.

– Miss. Stevens, nem maradhat itt. – Mikor a lány nem reagált folytatta. – Magunkkal visszük egy biztonságos helyre.

Semmi válasz nem érkezett, mire az öreg előhúzott két fiolát a zsebéből.

– Ez egy fájdalomcsillapító, ez pedig egy enyhe altató. Idd meg őket! – nyújtotta a lány felé az üvegcséket.

Anne-nek talán egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy meg akarják mérgezni, de aztán egy „nekem már mindegy" mozdulattal kiitta a fiolákat.

Még érezte, hogy a takarójába csavarják és felemelik. Hallott valami motoszkálást is, ahogy a tárgyak a túrazsákjába repülnek, és hogy Dumbledore utasításokat osztogat.

– Anne eltűnt, a többit tudják…

Majd belesüppedt a fájdalommentes feketeségbe.


	2. 1 fejezet

1

**1. fejezet**

_Mindjárt felébredek, és elmúlik ez az egész rossz álom. Az órám elkezd sivítani, és anya bejön egy bögre teával a kezében. Elfelejtem azt a rémálmot, és megfogadom Brian tanácsát… Csak ki kell nyitnom a szemem. Már hallom is a lépteit. Ahogy felkeltem, elmesélem Briannek az álmom és együtt nevetünk a rémes fantáziámon. Gyerünk, ébresztő!_

- Mi a véleménye, Poppy?

- Úgy tűnik, fizikailag teljesen kimerült az átok hatására, Igazgató Úr. Remélem, a lelki traumát majd jobban viseli.

- Köszönöm.

_Távolodó léptek, ruhasurranás és fürkésző tekintet. Nem álom volt… meghaltak… mindketten…_

Anne némán sírni kezdett, mire egy öreg kéz bátorítóan megszorította a kezét.

- Sírj csak nyugodtan.

A lány görcsösen kapaszkodva zokogott hosszú-hosszú időn át. Dumbledore, látva az összetört embert, átkarolta, s mint egy gyermeket, ringatta sokáig. A gesztusra Anne csak még jobban sírt, mert az eszébe jutott a nem létező nagyapja és apja, és újra és újra felvillant szeretett bátyja és anyja arca. Mikor már úgy ahogy megnyugodott, határozott mozdulattal letörölte a könnyeit, és kibontakozott az ölelésből.

- Ez volt az utolsó. Ez az utolsó értetek. Ez az utolsó érted, Brian – búcsúzott magában, majd az igazgatóra nézett. – Miért?

- Még nem tudjuk biztosan. – A válasz kissé hamisan csengett.

- Halálfalók voltak.

Dumbledore meglepődését csak egy szemvillantás árulta el:

- Biztos vagy benne?

- Igen. Fekete talár, halálfej maszk. Hárman voltak, kámzsában, de az egyik alól kilógott egy szőke tincs.

- A többieknek volt valami különlegessége? – kérdezte az igazgató tárgyszerűen.

- Nem volt időm megfigyelni őket, mert ahogy felbukkantak, rám küldték az Avadát. Várjunk csak. Az halálos, de én élek! Hogy lehet ez?

- Reméltem, hogy Neked lesz ötleted, mert eddig, tudomásom szerint, csak egy ember élte túl…  
- A Fiú, Aki Túlélte – motyogta merengve Anne. – Jó, de ő is csak a jóslat miatt.

- Milyen jóslatra gondolsz?

- Tudja, nem? Amelyikben a Sötét Nagyúr ellenfeléről jövendölnek: „nem élhet az egyik még él a másik." Bár most mindketten élnek.

- Honnan tudsz Te erről? – kérdezte Dumbledore óvatos-fenyegetően. Anne is felfigyelt a hangsúlyra, amire nem volt szükség, hiszen alapvetően is el akart mondani mindent.

- Itt vannak a cuccaim? – az igazgató szigorú arcát látva folytatta – Hányad éves most Harry?

- Ötöd.

- Rendben. Segítene? Szükségem lenne egy könyvemre. A túrazsákomban lehet? – már ugrott volna, de Dumbledore visszanyomta az ágyra.

- Még nem kelhetsz fel. Mire van szükséged?

- A HP5-re.

- Invito HP5! – varázsolt az igazgató összeráncolt szemöldökkel, mire egy vaskos könyv repült a kezébe, amit Anne rögtön el is kapott és sebesen lapozgatni kezdett, majd mikor megtalálta, amit keresett, visszaadta Dumbledore-nak egy bekezdésre mutatva.

- Itt olvastam. Ebben le van írva Harry egész ötödik éve.

- Igen, tudom – nyújtotta vissza a könyvet az öreg.

- Honnan?

- Onnan, hogy olvastam – felelt cinkos kacsintással. – Nyugodj meg, senki más mágus nem olvasta. Személyesen bűvöltem meg őket, hogy sem leendő varázstudó, sem már képzett boszorkány vagy varázsló kezébe ne kerülhessen. Emellett nem olvashatja az sem, aki gonosz célokra akarná felhasználni a jövőben, vagy aki tudja, hogy a varázsvilág létezik.

- Az egész úgyis csak egy mese most már, hiszen ha maga olvasta, akkor megakadályozhatja az eseményeket.

- Sajnos tévedsz. Rowling nagyon tehetséges jósnő, kár, hogy nem tud róla.

- J.K… jós? Na, ez már nekem sokk… – motyogta a lány.

Dumbledore csak mosolygott ezen a kijelentésen.

- Most már ideje mennem – felállt és csettintett, mire egy tálca jelent meg, sok-sok finomsággal kecsegtetve – Egyél, mert különben Poppy leharapja a fejem. Ha valamire szükséged van, kérlek, hívd Tonksot! És, kérlek, ne kelj még fel!

- Rendben.

- Este visszajövök, és megbeszéljük a további teendőket.

- Értem.

- Jó étvágyat! – köszönt el, majd dehoppanált.

Anne gépiesen evett, míg gondolatai messze szálltak. Egyik döbbenetből a másikba esett. Létezik a varázsvilág, és ő belecsöppent a javából. Megölték az anyját és a bátyját, sőt még őt is, de mégis életben van. A Harry Potter könyvek igaz jóslatok, és Dumbledore nem tesz semmit ellenük! Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ő most mihez fog kezdeni, hiszen nincs senkije…

Valami itt nagyon nem stimmel… – tört elő a racionális énje. – Minek vagyok én a varázslók között, ha mugli vagyok? Miért nem intéztek el egyszerű Exmemoriammal? Egyáltalán hol a fenében vagyok?

A nap gondolkodással és ötleteléssel telt Anne számára, amit csak Tonks zavart meg néhány percre, mikor ebédet, majd vacsorát hozott a beveendő gyógyitalokkal együtt. Ahogy befejezte az evést, kopogtattak az ajtón, majd egy „Szabad!" után az igazgató belépett a szobába.

- Jó estét! – köszönt vidáman, de a szeme komoly maradt.

- Jó estét! – üdvözölte udvariasan a lány is és felült az ágyban.

- Hogy érzed magad?

- Köszönöm, jobban. Uram…?

- Gondolom, rengeteg kérdésed van, de még várunk valakit.

- Kit?

Az igazgató vetett egy fürkésző pillantást Anne-re.

- Az apádat.

A lány szája tátva maradt a döbbenettől, de végül nagy nehezen kibökte:

- Az apám meghalt.

- Tévedsz – jelentette ki az öreg egyszerűen.

- De hogyan?

- Azt majd elmondja ő.

- De ki? – Anne-t a kíváncsisággal kevert sokk szinte szétrobbantotta.

Az igazgató talán válaszolt volna, de ekkor kopogtattak, majd a férfi válaszra sem várva belépett és szembetalálta magát a lányával.

_Úgy néz ki, mint Brian 20 évvel idősebb kiadásban. Az orra ugyanolyan, a szeme, az arca, még a tartása is! Úristen, ez nem lehet! Nem lehet pont ő az apám! Képtelenség…_

A felnőttek a gondolatmenetből csak annyit láttak, hogy Anne szájtátva bámul, majd szorosan becsukja a szemét, és megrázza a fejét, és újra az apjára mered.

- Nem! – Ez volt az első dolog, amit a lány ki tudott nyögni. – Ez nem lehet!

- De igen, Anne – válaszolt Dumbledore.

- Nem. Az apám halott! Én jártam a sírjánál!

- Az a sír üres – magyarázta az igazgató türelmesen.

- De hát az anyám azt mondta, meghalt nem sokkal azután, hogy megszülettem!

- Igen, ő is úgy tudta…

- Mert így is volt! – tiltakozott Anne továbbra is.

- Nem.

- De… – nem folytatta, mert érezte, hogy az igazgató nem hazudik. Még egyszer végigmérte a falnak támaszkodó férfit, majd a szemébe nézett. Egy ismerős-ismeretlen fekete szempár tartotta fogva a tekintetét, de az örvénylő feketeségből hiányzott a Briannél megszokott melegség, mégis ahogy tovább vizsgálódott, keserédes érzelmeket fedezett fel az érzelemmentes páncél mögött. Anne újra lehunyta a szemét, és vett pár mély lélegzetet, majd újra a férfire pillantott.

- Tényleg maga az apám?

A kérdezett nem válaszolhatott, mert Dumbledore hirtelen felpattant.

- Magatokra hagylak Titeket, hogy megbeszélhessétek a családi ügyeket. Perselus – nézett vissza az ajtóból –, a többit majd holnap együtt kitaláljuk.

A férfi bólintott, mire az igazgató csendben távozott. Piton leült az ágy melletti székre, és lánya zavart arcát tanulmányozta.

- Igen, én vagyok – válaszolt végül Anne kérdésre.

A lány kezdeti sokkjának a helyét átvette egy pillanatra a boldogság, majd ezt az érzést kisöpörte belőle a düh. Hiába próbálta elfojtani az érzelmeit, képtelen volt rá, hiszen mindig is a túláradó érzései vezérelték.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – köpte oda a szavakat. Nem érdekelte már semmi, hiszen akiket szeretett megölték, erre előbukkan az apja, akit nem látott még soha életében és varázsló, de nem tett semmit a gyilkosságok ellen!

- Segíteni – jelentette ki.

- Te?! Nekem?! – csattant fel Anne. – Hol voltál, amikor Briant megölték? Hol voltál, amikor anya meghalt? Hol voltál, amikor engem megtámadtak? És áruld el, kérlek, hol voltál az eltelt kurva 17 évben? – A lány a mondta végére már ordított.

Piton a szóáradat alatt semmi reakciót nem produkált, csak a végső szitkozódásra húzta fel a szemöldökét, ami még jobban feldühítette Anne-t.

- Oh, talán illetlen voltam? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Talán egy Piton nem viselkedhet így? Akkor had mondjak neked valamit, drága apám: KIBASZOTTUL NEM ÉRDEKEL!!

- Befejezted? – szúrta közbe Piton karbatett kézzel.

- Csak szeretnéd! – vágta rá rögtön, de a hozzászólás kissé kizökkentette. – Még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre!

- Talán ha esélyt adnál rá – jegyezte meg a bájitaltan tanár szokásos stílusában.

- Csak tessék! – intett neki a lány gúnyosan.

Piton reakciója erre, csak egy megvető pillantás volt.

- Na, mi van? Tán megsértettelek?

- Ha a diákom lennél… – sziszegte dühösen.

- De nem vagyok a diákod! – csattant fel Anne. – A lányod vagyok, akinek tartozol némi magyarázattal! – hátradőlve várakozóan az apját fürkészte.

Piton rendezte az arcvonásait, hogy kellőképpen érzelemmentesnek tűnjön, és színtelen hangon beszélni kezdett.

- Mikor már tudtunk rólad, kezdett minden rosszra fordulni. A Nagyúr egyre erősebb lett, és egyre többet akart. Nem voltatok biztonságban mellettem, ezért elköltöztünk, majd miután te megszülettél, én repülőgép szerencsétlenségben meghaltam. Így miattam titeket nem kereshettek.

- Csak apa nélkül nőttünk.

- De életben maradtatok.

- Mostanáig. Ezek szerint megtudták, hogy van családod, ráadásul egy muglit vettél el? – először csengett ki némi aggodalom Anne hangjából.

- Nem, más miatt támadtak meg titeket, amit majd holnap Albusszal együtt megbeszélünk.

- De…

- Nem.

- Jól van. Akkor…?

- Aludnod kéne, Kyrana. – Anne nemcsak a lágyabb, de még mindig szigorú hangsúlyra, hanem a megszólításra is felkapta a fejét.

- Kyrana Anne Piton a neved.

- Nem, Anne Stevens.

Piton nem válaszolt, csak felállt a székből, mint aki menni készül.

- Már mész is?

- Igen, jó éjt! – köszönt el érzelemmentes hangon, ami már olyan jól ment neki.

- Neked is… apa… – válaszolt Anne, de Piton az utolsó szót már nem hallhattam, mert dehoppanált. A lány egy ideig csak némán meredt maga elé, majd lassan lecsukódott a szeme, és mély álomba merült. Kifárasztotta az aznapi gyógyulás, nem is beszélve a sokkhatásokról…


	3. 2 fejezet

2

**2. fejezet**

_Mindig bíztam benne, hogy lehet jobb, de most…? Mit tegyek, ha a reményt megölték?_

Zihálva riadt fel, arcán sós könnyek folytak megállíthatatlanul. Hiába fogadta meg, hogy nem siratja őket, az álmainak nem tudott parancsolni. Remegve húzta magához a térdeit, és próbált megnyugodni, de képtelen volt a fejébe tóduló képektől. Olyan emlékek is az eszébe jutottak, amiket már régen elfelejtett. Az az alkalom, amikor összevesztek a bátyjával valami apróságon, egy hétig nem is beszéltek egymással, majd az anyai cselszövésnek köszönhetően végre kibékültek. Vagy máskor meg együtt mentek kirándulni több családdal, Brian pedig ott gardedámkodott körülötte, ami egyszerre volt bosszantó és megnyugtató. Az a karácsony, amikor a farkasát kapta tőle, a beszélgetések, az ölelések, a szerető féltés és a testvéri civódások. Anne rajongásig szerette a bátyját, és most nem tudta megbocsátani, hogy elvették tőle. Nem akart itt maradni az életben nélküle. Hangosan felzokogott, ahogy eszébe jutott, amint jó éjt kívántak egymásnak vacsora után. Anyja adott egy puszit a homlokára, Briannel pedig felrohantak a fiúhoz, hogy még egy kicsit csevegjenek alvás előtt. Minden olyan szép volt, nevettek, álmodoztak, éltek… De most…?

_Nincsenek többé. Nincs anya, aki féltő szeretettel és odaadó lélekkel gondoskodott rólunk. Nincs Brian, akivel annyit nevettünk, akinek mindent elmondhattam, akinek a dicsérete mindennél többet ért. Nincs itt egyikük sem. Nem lesz semmi már, amit együtt csinálunk. Nem várnak haza. Nincs haza, nincs otthon. Nincs senki. Nincs semmi. De miért? Miért ők? Miért velem? Miért…?_

Órák teltek el, talán csak percek, de a lány végül újra elaludt. Reggel Tonksnak nem volt szíve felébreszteni, ezért csak lerakta a tálcát az éjjeli szekrényre, és csendben kiosont a szobából. Késő délután volt, mire Anne magához tért, de fáradtabbnak érezte magát, mint előtte. Kitámolygott a mosdóba, ahol próbálta magát kicsit összeszedni, ahogy meglátta a tükörképét. A bőre halványabb volt, mint valaha, a szemei felduzzadtak, a haja csapzottan lógott, az ajkai kicserepesedtek, összességében úgy nézett ki, mint aki már egy hete influenzás.

Gépiesen tett-vett, az emlékek kísértettek, és komolyan küzdött azért, hogy ne kezdjen el sírni megint. Inkább próbálta elterelni a figyelmét, hátha sikerül a mostani helyzetet megemésztenie. Ott volt például az apja. Még mindig a padlón koppant az állá, ha össze kellett egyeztetnie Pitont vele. Emlékezett arra a napra, amikor minden egyes évben kimentek a temetőbe a sírjához, és anyjuk mesélt róla. Azok a kedves és szerető szavak mindig könnyeket csaltak a szemébe. Sajnálta, hogy nem ismerhette azt az embert, akinek az apjának kellett volna lennie, de a sors elvette tőle. Amikor a nagyszülei is meghaltak egy balesetben, mély letargiába esett. A nagyapja mindig is közel állt hozzá, nem bírta felfogni, hogy nincs többé. Mereven és üres tekintettel szemlélte, ahogy egyre lejjebb ereszkedik a két koporsó, és a föld elnyeli őket. Nem ejtett egyetlen könnyet sem, képtelen volt rá. Több, mint két hét kellett hozzá, hogy kitörjön belőle a gyász és elsírja magát, de akkor órákon keresztül zokogott az anyja karjában. Végül megkérdezte, hogy ez örökké ennyire fog fájni? Édesanyja letörölte a könnyeit és halványan rámosolygott. _Nem, egy idő után tompul, de el sosem múlik igazán._ – visszhangoztak a szavai Anne fejében. _El sosem múlik igazán…_

De az élet megy tovább, neki pedig élnie kell. Sóhajtva nyúlt a zsákja után, hogy átöltözzön. Fekete nadrág, fekete blúz, fekete pulóver. A gyász jelei, bár egy Pitonnál sosem lehet tudni, gondolta keserűen. A tálcához lépett, hogy eleget tegyen a természet parancsának, pedig semmi kedve nem volt enni. Valahogy mégis eltűnt minden a tányérjáról, de ő az egészet nem fogta fel, mert teljesen üres volt kívül-belül. Az üresség jó volt. Nem kellett gondolnia senkire, nem kísértette semmi. Ilyen tompán telt el a délután, majd az este jó része, mire kopogtattak. A tekintetét elkapta az eddig bambult falról, s némi élettel megtöltve az ajtóra szegezte.

- Tessék.

- Jó estét, Anne!

- Jó estét, professzor! – viszonozta halkan, majd lopva _rá_sandított, de gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét az érzelemmentes arcról. A férfi nem is nézett felé, csak mikor a lány lehajtotta a fejét, engedett meg egy kósza kutató pillantást.

- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte az igazgató kedvesen, miközben Pitonnal együtt helyet foglaltak.

- Megvagyok, köszönöm – válaszolt visszasüllyedve az ürességbe.

- Anne! – szólította Dumbledore, de a lány nem reagált. – Anne! – próbálkozott hangosabban, mire az felkapta a fejét, és próbált a valóságban maradni.

- Elnézést – motyogta érzelmek nélkül, bár némi bűntudattal talán.

- Nincs semmi baj – mosolygott az öreg. – Beszélnünk kell veled. Ideje, hogy megtudd jó pár kérdésedre a választ.

Anne ekkor vette észre, hogy az igazgató egy apró merengőt tart a kezeiben.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy készen állok azokra a válaszokra – jelentette ki bizonytalanul, lopva az apjára pillantva.

- Tudom, hogy most nehéz neked, de az elfogadásban segítene, ha megnéznéd azt az emléket, és utána még meg kéne beszélnünk pár dolgot.

A lány bólintott, de meglepő módon Piton az este folyamán először közbe szólt.

- Igazgató úr, nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet.

- Perselus, meg kell tudnia az okokat.

- Nem, nem értek egyet.

- Látnia kell, hogy elfogadja, megértse és felkészüljön rá.

- Nem! – kiáltotta, miközben felpattant Anne legnagyobb döbbenetére.

Mi lett azzal az érzelemmentes emberrel? Mit titkolnak ennyire előle? A lány teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban, így csak a szóváltás foszlányai jutottak el hozzá.

- Nem szenvedett még eleget?

- Előbb-utóbb magától rá fog jönni.

- Mutassák! – szólt közbe Anne végül, mire mindkét felnőtt felé fordult. Az apja arca egy pillanatra elsötétült, majd csak az alig leplezett düh maradt és egy szemernyi aggodalom, amit nem sikerült a lánya előtt elrejtenie.

- Perselus, kérlek – fordult felé békítően az igazgató, mire az mérgesen a halántékához fogta a pálcáját, a kihúzott emléket szinte belevágta a merengőbe, majd kirontott a szobából. Az igazgató szomorúan nézett utána, majd Anne felé fordult.

- Mehetek egyedül, uram? – kérdezte a lány elcsukló hangon.

- Biztos vagy benne? Nem egy szép emlék.

- Igen, szeretnék inkább egyedül.

- Rendben, de megvárom, hogy visszatérj, és megbeszélhessük a látottakat.

Anne némi aggodalmat hallott kicsengeni az igazgató szavaiból, de megerősítette a lelkét.

- Köszönöm – mondta, majd elmerült az emlékben.

Az emlék egy rémálomhoz hasonlított leginkább, és Anne nehezen hitte el, hogy valóságban mindez megtörténhet. A hányinger kerülgette és az undor, ahogy végignézett az emlékbeli embereken, már ha lehet őket még annak nevezni. A legborzasztóbb mégis az a bizonyosság volt, hogy ez már megtörtént, és nem lehet rajta változtatni.

Anne a kör közepén állt az öreg férfi mellett, borzadó tekintetét ide-oda kapdosta a fekete talárosok között. Az áldozat már a végét járta, több sebből vérzett és éppen hányt. A halálfalók röhögtek az öreg nyomorán, míg a szőke férfi pálcájából újabb és újabb átkot szórt a földön fetrengőre. Voldemort unottan nézett végig az alattvalóin, majd a pillantása megállapodott a padlóra szegezett testen, és a szeme diadalittasan megvillant. A férfi felpillantott, pont elkapva a fekete mágus győzelmes tekintetét, mire kínkeservesen, de végül gúnyosan elmosolyodott, majd felült, és kaján, lesajnáló képpel a nagyúrra szegezte a tekintetét.

- Elég! – parancsolta Voldemort, mire a kínzó hátrébb húzódott a prédától.

A Sötét Nagyúr lassan felemelkedett a trónjáról, ragadózó módjára az öreghez lépett, és varázslattal felemelte vele egy szintbe. A férfi se volt rest, arcon köpte a kegyetlen varázslót, mire akkora pofont kapott, hogy újra elterült a földön, de nem adta meg magát. Fájdalmasan felemelte a fejét, majd a szeme fennakadt, az ajka rekedt szavakat formált.

- _Fény és árnyék játszik egymással. Egyik sem létezhet a másik nélkül, de egymást sem állhatják. Ha felülkerekedik az egyik, új helyen születik a másik. Örökös körforgás és egyensúly. A születendő gyermek ezt hivatott fenntartani. Bár a gyermek vagy ez vagy amaz lesz, de attól születik, ki sem ez sem az. Nem saját akaratából fogan, és nem tőle függ gyermeke élete. A sors szülötte ő, bár a sorsa kifürkészhetetlen, mivel a körülmények fognak dönteni felőle. Az egyensúlyt fogja helyreállítani. Fény és árnyék játéka ez…_– Egy utolsó zord és gunyoros mosolyt vetett a Nagyúrra, majd lehunyta a szemeit, ezúttal örökre.


	4. 3 fejezet

3

**3. fejezet**

- Ugye nem...? – Anne kétségbeesett tekintete az igazgatót kereste.

- Nem, nem vagy terhes, nyugodj meg – viszonozta szelíden a pillantást.

- Hál' Istennek... – motyogta az orra alatt. – De akkor miért mutatta meg nekem ezt az emléket?

- Úgy tűnik, hogy rólad szól ez a jóslat.

- Rólam? Hogy szólhatna rólam? – Felpattant az ágyról, és idegesen róni kezdte a köröket a szobában, ami a professzort egy közös ismerősükre emlékeztette. – Én vagyok az a gyerek?

- Nem, a gyerek nem lehetsz, mert egyik szülődre sem illik a leírás, de az anya te leszel. – A lány megtorpant, majd folytatta a járkálást.

- De hát, hogy lehetnék én az anya? – bökte ki végül.

- _Bár a gyermek vagy ez, vagy amaz lesz, de attól születik, ki sem ez, sem az._

- Sem ez sem az? – kérdezte szemöldök ráncolva, újabb tételt kipipálva a hasonlóságok listáján.

- Igen, se nem varázsló, se nem mugli – jelentette ki Dumbledore sziklaszilárd nyugalommal.

- Az, hogy lehetséges? – mormolta szinte magának kérdést, majd rémülten bámult az öregre. – Vérfarkas vagy vámpír? Én egyik sem vagyok! – A végén majdnem kiabált.

- Nem hiszem, hogy erről lenne szó – próbálta csendesíteni az idős férfi. – Olyan valaki az anya, akinek egyik szülője varázsló, a másik mugli.

- Abból rengeteg van! – ellenkezett Anne.

- Nemcsak erről van szó – folytatta határozottabban a mágus, mire a fiatal lány végre figyelt rá. – Lényeges ez a mondat, sok jelentést hordoz magában. Kezdve azzal, hogy a jóslat fény és árnyék játékáról ír. Tehát az anya nem tartozik se a jó, se a rossz oldalhoz.

- Hogy lehet valaki ennyire... szürke? – kérdezte borzongva.

- Ez csak az egyik lehetséges értelmezés, és nem biztos, hogy jól gondoljuk.

- Vagyis?

- Az a fontos, hogy az anya az általános nézetek szerint nem tartozik se a varázslók, se a muglik közé – hangsúlyozta az öreg.

- Tehát kvibli?

- Nem, a te anyukád mugli volt.

- Nem értem – ereszkedett vissza az ágyra Anne.

- Ha jól sejtjük, a magyarázatot a szíved rejti. – Kék szemével a lány arcát pásztázta.

- Most se lett világosabb... – motyogta.

- Még kell pár dolog, hogy megbizonyosodjunk – fürkészte tovább a fiatal Pitont, aki ettől egyre frusztráltabb lett.

- Szóval egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy rólam szól, igaz? – kérdezte reménykedve.

- Igen – hagyta rá.

- Akkor nem értem mire adna ez a jóslat magyarázatot. – A kezeit összekulcsolta, és nyugodtan nézett az öreg varázslóra.

- Arra, hogy miért támadtak meg titeket.

- Hol itt az összefüggés? – kérdezte Anne olyan töretlen higgadtsággal, ami apját is jellemezte.

- A halálfalók a lehetséges anyát keresik – csöpögtette az információkat lassan az öreg, ami próbára tette a hallgatóság türelmét.

- Miért?

- Mert a gyerek mindenképpen Voldemort halálát jelenti. – A felhúzott szemöldökű, néma kérés a folytatásra, mosolyra késztette, de sikeresen elnyomta az ingert. – Vagy azért, mert Harry győzedelmeskedik felette, vagy legyőzi a jó oldalt, de akkor a gyerek lesz az új ellenfele, és Voldemort mindenképpen veszít. _Fény és árny játéka ez…_

- Miből gondolták, hogy én lehetek az anya? – utalt a halálfalókra. – Nem tudták, hogy ki az apám, igaz?

- Különben Perselus már nem élne – értett egyet. – Mágikus rezgéseket érzékeltek az irányodból. Nem vagy varázsló, de mugli sem, valahol a kettő között.

- Ez mit jelent? – Anne már igazán szeretett volna egyenes választ kapni. Fokozódó dühét próbálta az érzelemmentesség maszkja mögé rejteni, de pont ez volt a baj. Sose volt képes arra, hogy parancsoljon az érzelmeinek, legalábbis nem túl hosszú ideig. Most is érezte, hogy a vonásai kezdik elárulni, így eldobta a maszkot, és kihívóan a másik szemébe nézett. Érzelmeit kinyújtotta az öreg felé, és érzékelte a mágus hirtelen fellobbanó határozottságát, az állandó nyugodtságot, a hihetetlen értelmet és a fékentartott erőt. Lehunyta a szemét, megszakítva a furcsa kapcsolatot, és az érzelmek már csak emlékként keringtek a gondolatai körül.

- Erre csak te tudsz válaszolni – felelt végül Dumbledore vesébe látó pillantással.

- De én nem tudok – ellenkezett Anne.

- A szíved mélyén igen.

A lány csak a fejét rázta, és az igazgató ráhagyta. Ő már tudta a választ, ezek után teljesen biztos volt benne, és idő kérdése, hogy az ifjú Piton is elfogadja, amit az előbb megsejtett.

- Van egy másik téma is, amiről beszélnünk kell. – A lány felemelte a fejét. – Ki kéne találnunk, hogy ezentúl hol lakj. – Anne bólintott. – Mint gondolom, rájöttél, hogy a Grimmauld-téren vagyunk. – Újabb biccentés volt a válasz. – Viszont tudod, hogy a szünetben Harryék itt lesznek, és nem lenne bölcs dolog, ha összefutnátok.

A Piton-lánynak volt egy pár ötlete, hogy miért is ne lenne ez jó, bár igazán érdekelte, hogy az igazgató indokai vajon mik lehetnek, de nem kérdezett. Ez megint egy olyan helyzet volt, amibe neki nem volt beleszólása. Mindent eldöntött már akkor a varázsló, amikor kiderült, hogy ő mégsem halt meg, és ez ellen még az apjának se lehetett ellenvetése, ami némi elégtételt adott. Tehát egyelőre a Főnix Rendjének a főhadiszállása, amíg meg nem gyógyul, tippelte magában Anne. Majd…?

- Amíg Poppy úgy látja helyesnek, mindenképpen itt maradsz. Miután meggyógyultál, szeretném, ha Sirius felügyelete alatt itt töltenéd a maradék időt a téli szünetig, utána pedig…

- Ebbe ő belegyezett? – vágott közbe.

- Igen, mert amíg a Roxfortban van, nem tud rád vigyázni, és az szóba se jöhet, hogy odaköltözz, ahol még a falnak is füle van.

- Értem. Akkor a szünetig nem is látom? – kérdezte félig reménykedve, félig szomorúan, miközben a kettősségből kezdett nagyon elege lenni.

- Szeretnél vele találkozni, Anne? – A kérdezett lehajtotta a fejét, és halkan mert csak válaszolni.

- Nem tudom… Nem akarok újabb veszekedést.

- Ne aggódj – mosolygott rá megnyugtatóan Dumbledore –, nem annyira kemény ember, mint amilyennek látszik.

- Lehet.

A lány fáradtan kuporgott az ágyon, bőven sok volt a mai napból.

- Visszatérve az előző témához, mit szólnál ahhoz, ha a karácsonyt Perselusszal töltenéd?

- Van más választásom? – sóhajtott.

- Természetesen…

- …nincs – fejezte be a mondatot helyette a lány. – Rendben.

Az öreg varázsló jókedvűen hunyorgott rá, majd korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel pattant fel a székből.

- Mit szólnál egy forró csokihoz?

Anne agyán átfutott az a kósza gondolat is, hogy a professzor tényleg édességfüggő, de eleget téve a parancsnak, udvariasan válaszolt.

- Remek ötlet, uram.

- Akkor induljunk, ha jól gondolom, Tonks még a konyhában lehet. Biztosan szívesen segít nekünk.

Az igazgatót követve kilépett a folyosóra, amit csak elvétve világítottak meg a fáklyák. A portréalakok utánuk fordultak, Anne nehezen hitte el, hogy nem csak a szeme káprázik. Szótlanul ballagtak egymás mellett, rövid idő után elérték az előtérbe vezető lépcsősort, a fény megcsillant a házimanók levágott fején. Örült, hogy ott van mellette a mágus, mert a hideg futkározott a gerincén ettől a helytől. Némán haladtak el Mrs. Black portréja előtt, majd a konyha felé indultak, ahonnan üvegcsörömpölés hallatszott.

- Azt hiszem Tonks neki látott a forró csokiknak. Csak utánad – nyitotta ki előzékenyen Dumbledore az ajtót Anne előtt.

A lány belépett a fényes helyiségbe, mikor egy kiáltás harsant, a következő pillanatban pedig egy kék átok száguldott felé megállíthatatlanul…


	5. 4 fejezet

4

**4. fejezet**

Ösztönösen maga elé rántotta a kezeit, majd a felé száguldó kékségre szegezte fénylő tekintetét. Nem ismerte az átkot, de érezte a belőle áradó elkeseredést és fájdalmat. Sosem találkozott még dementorral, de valahogy így képzelte el. Önkéntelenül engedte szabadjára az érzelmeit, és minden pozitív emlékét az átokra irányította. A varázslat egy kicsit lelassított, amikor pedig a mellkasának csapódott, halványabbnak tűnt, mint előtte.

A gyász újra megmarkolta a szívét, nem hagyta szabadulni semmi áron. Ismét átélte a pillanatot, amikor felfogta, hogy szerettei halottak, amikor eltemették a nagyszüleit, amikor eltalálta a zöld fénycsóva, amikor az a fekete szempár…

Egy erős kéz rántotta vissza a valóságba, ahol a kőpadlón ülve találta magát.

Ezt mégis, hogy képzelted, te idióta?!

Anne felkapta a fejét, és észrevette a kivont pálcával felé rohanó apját. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy a tanár rátámad, de ekkor meglátta a tőle jobbra levő férfit. Piton elrobogott a lány mellett, öklét ütésre emelte, a férfinek még felocsúdni se volt ideje, mire a bájital professzor behúzott neki. Az áldozat hátratántorodott, Perselus pedig kedvtelve gyönyörködött a látványban, majd szó nélkül a kandallóhoz suhant, és eltűnt a zöld lángokban, egy pillantást se vetve a döbbent lányra.

A sértett jobb kezét a szemére szorítva káromkodott, baljával megragadta a pálcáját, és Piton után akart rohanni.

Elég legyen, Sirius! – állította meg az igazgató. A férfi megtorpant, majd dühödten folytatta az útját. – Azt mondtam elég! – emelte fel a hangját. Black végre engedelmeskedett neki, de felnőttségét meghazudtoló sértettséggel ült le egy székre.

Az igazgató lépett végül a kandallóhoz, ahol rövid idő után megjelent Madam Pomfrey. Szó nélkül nyomott egy adag csokoládét Anne kezébe, majd gyorsan Siriust is ellátta.

Mi volt ez a nagy csörömpölés? – jelent meg Tonks meglehetősen álmos fejjel a konyhaajtóban. – Sirius, már megint elvesztetted a fejed? – mormolta kómásan, ahogy meglátta unokatestvérét.

Dumbledore nem hagyta inkább válaszolni a dühös férfit, intett a kezével, hogy mindenki üljön le mialatt a javasasszony távozott.

Sirius, nem akarom, hogy ez még egyszer előforduljon!

Ő kezdte azzal, hogy…

Nem érdekel! – emelte fel a hangját újra az igazgató. – Felnőtt vagy, viselkedj úgy! – Mire Sirius válaszolhatott volna, az öreg már Anne-hez fordult. – Jobban vagy már?

Igen, köszönöm – felelte a lány halkan, még mindig az emlékek hatása alatt.

Gyere velem egy percre – állt fel hirtelen a mágus –, kérlek, Tonks, te is! – Mindketten csendben követték a varázslót, aki még az ajtóból visszafordult: – Jó éjszakát, Sirius! –, majd a nappaliba vonult.

Anne fáradtan rogyott le a kanapéra Tonks mellé, aki elfojtott egy ásítást.

Mostantól kezdve, Anne, te Kyrana vagy. – Mindketten várták a folytatást, de miután az nem volt, az auror kérdezett vissza.

Kyrana kicsoda? Ő nem Anne Stevens?

Nem, ő Kyrana. Felejtsd el, amit tudni véltél róla – felelte a mágus mélyen a szemébe nézve.

Értem – bólintott Tonks kissé kótyagosan.

Kérlek, menj és készíts egy kis forró csokit Kyranának! Megígértem neki, hogy iszunk egyet, de sajnos nekem ideje mennem – mondta kedvesen mosolyogva, és megvárta amíg a rózsaszín hajú nő távozik.

Anne – szólalt meg újra –, nagyon fontos, hogy egy dolgot megjegyezz. Senki se tudhatja meg, hogy ki vagy valójában. Mostantól te Kyrana vagy, egy lány, aki segítségre szorul, és nem emlékszik a múltjára. Remélem megérted, hogy milyen fontos ez.

Az emlékeimet ténylegesen ki fogja törölni? – kérdezte a lány csendesen. – Nem fogok emlékezni rájuk? – A lehetőségtől összeszorult a szíve.

Nem, az emlékeidet nem vehetem el tőled, de elrejtem annyira, amennyire tőlem telik. – Előhúzta a varázspálcáját, és a lány halántékához érintette. – Ha megengeded.

A lány lehunyta a szemeit, mialatt a védelem elkészült.

Mostantól már csak te láthatod őket. Vigyázz rájuk! – fejezte be a varázslatot egy körkörös mozdulattal. Ahogy újra egymás szemébe néztek, a hatalmas erejű varázsló hátrahúzódott, átadva a helyet a vidám öregúrnak, aki indulni készült. – Most menj, mert még kihűl az italod – küldte el Anne-t mosolyogva. – Jó éjt, Kyrana!

Jó éjszakát, uram!

Siriuson gondolkodva sétált vissza a konyhába, maga előtt látva, ahogy az apja behúzott neki. Talán jobb is, ha nem tudja meg, hogy kije is neki Piton. Mégis mielőtt belépett volna újra a helyiségben, a keze megállt a kilincsen.

Újabb dolog megváltozott az életében, hiszen talán a neve volt az utolsó, ami még a régi valósághoz kötötte. Most meg kell tanulnia, hogy hallgasson erre az újra, erre a tőle teljesen idegen, de ismerős szóra, ami ezentúl az övé. Nem értette, hogy miért kellett mindennek elmúlnia, és miért pont vele történik mindez. Mások elolvadnának, ha kiderülne, hogy Piton az apjuk, de valahogy őt ez nem boldogította. Egy kétes szereplő, egy zsíros hajú denevér, egy csodás bájitalmester, egy ironikus ember összessége, minden elmondható róla, csak az nem, hogy a világ legjobb apja. Ő pedig, a lánya, itt áll újan és elesetten, bár erősnek kell lennie, és játszania, mintha csak egy szerep lenne, hogy ő Kyrana, a szerencsétlen ártatlan, aki elvesztette minden emlékét. Még azt se tudja, hogy mugli-e vagy varázsló, jó-e vagy rossz, ki az anyja, apja, vannak-e rokonai, hol élt, ki volt, az égvilágon semmit! Közben viszont kísérti a múltja és a jövője, a jelenből pedig legszívesebben elmenekülne.

_Milyen szép is az élet, igaz? Csodás… _

Sóhajtva tért vissza végül a helyiségbe, és ült le Tonkssal szemben. Sirius az asztal másik végén még mindig dühödten duzzogott.

Mindjárt hozok Neked is egy bögrével – pattant fel az auror, ahogy meglátta, és egy pillanattal később már a kannával és bögrével igyekezett vissza a tűzhelytől.

A baj csak az volt, hogy megbotlott az egyik székben, aminek köszönhetően majdnem Anne ölébe öntötte a forró italt. A csörömpölésre Sirius is visszatért valóságba, és gyorsan segített rendbehozni mindent. Mikor már mindhármuk előtt ott gőzölgött a csokoládé, törte meg a csendet.

Ki vagy te? – kérdezte Tapmancs összeszűkölt szemmel méregetve a lányt.

Az, akit megátkoztál! – csattant fel Tonks. – Talán illene bocsánatot kérned!

Sajnálom – préselte ki magából, látva, ahogy unokatestvérének haja méregzölddé változott –, nem neked szántam.

Hanem Piton professzornak, igaz? – viszonozta a szúrós pillantást Anne.

Igen. Megérdemelte.

Aha – bólintott a lány. – Csak biztos rosszul emlékszem, hogy engem találtál el végül.

Sirius nem válaszolt, hanem bűnbánóan kortyolt egyet az italból, amihez valószínűleg némi szíverősítőt is keverhetett.

Kyrana, ő Sirius Black, az unokatestvérem – mutatta be végül a férfit Tonks, oldva az egyre növekvő feszültséget. – Sirius, ő Kyrana.

Anne megrázta a férfi kinyújtott kezét, kicsit talán erősebben, mint kellett volna, de neheztelt rá a felidézett emlékek miatt, ráadásul tudta, hogy Sirius csak azt sajnálja, hogy nem Pitont találta el az átok.

Még egyszer elnézést kérek – nézett a másik szemébe. – Ne haragudj!

Rendben van, felejtsük el.

Tapmancs csak bólintott.

Anne ismerősként köszöntötte az újra beállt csendet, hiszen se a még mindig morcos Siriusnak, se az álmosan pislogó Tonksnak, nem volt kedve beszélgetni. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, felhajtotta a forró löttyöt, majd jó éjszakát kívánva kislisszolt a helyiségből, és szinte felmenekült a szobájába. Ruhástól dőlt le az ágyára, és a plafont vizslatva gondolkodott az eltelt pár órán, viszont fáradt volt, így a jóslattal kapcsolatos érzéseit kisöpörte az agyából. Inkább Kyranán merengett, hogy miket mondjon majd, mire figyeljen, nehogy elszólja magát, de kis idő után ezen elképzelések lassan átcsúsztak az ébrenlét határán…


	6. 5 fejezet

5

**5. fejezet**

**Megjegyzés:** Ajánlanám ezt a fejezetet Baghyrának, Macsnak és minden szegény egyetemistának, így két zh között. Hajrá! :) A dőlt betűk a gondolatokat, emlékeket jelzik.

_Perselus! _

_A bájitalmester felpillantott az ölében tartott könyvből._

_Igen, Albus?_

_Sürgősen beszélnem kell veled – hallatszott az igazgató aggódó hangja a kandalló felől._

_Azonnal jövök – kelt fel kötelességtudóan, mire a varázsló bólintott és eltűnt a lángokból._

_Habozás nélkül követte az idős férfit, beletörődve, hogy újra valami lehetetlent kell véghezvinnie._

_Ahogy kilépett az igazgatói irodába, tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Kémként az élete függött az apró részleteken, így nem kerülte el a figyelmét az asztalra dobott oda-vissza tükör, se a mellette heverő utazóköpeny, de a legárulkodóbb az igazgató arca volt._

_Készül valahová? – kérdezte, hogy átugorják a formaságokat._

_Nem, kérlek, ülj le! – Megvárta amíg a tanár lassan leereszkedik egy székre. _

_Mi történt, Albus? – faggatta Piton összevont szemöldökkel._

_Perselus – kezdte kezeit tördelve –, emlékszel még a jóslatra?_

_Melyik jóslatra? – Az öreg hallgatására folytatta. – Hogy ne emlékeznék?_

_Dumbledore szomorúan bólintott._

_Ugye nem azt akarja mondani, hogy…? – suttogta a falnál is sápadtabban a bájitalmester megsejtve a legrosszabbat._

_Perselus, sajnálom, de tegnap megtámadták a családodat – erősítette meg a gyanúját az igazgató._

_Mondja, hogy nem igaz! – kiáltott felpattanva._

_Sajnálom, Perselus, úgy sajnálom! _

_Azt mondta, hogy megvédi őket! – ordibált kétségbeesetten. – Azt mondta, elrejti őket! Hogy nem eshet bajuk!_

_A lányod életben van! – emelte fel a hangját kissé Dumbledore, hogy a férfit megnyugtassa. – És szüksége van rád!_

_A bájitalmester már nem figyelt rá, az ajtóhoz rohant, de még egy mondatra visszafordult._

_Ezt sosem bocsátom meg magának, Albus!_

Piton pálca suhintására kitöltötte magát a mézsárga ital, majd egy másik intésre, bal kezébe röppent a pohár. Azonmód felhajtotta a wiskeyt, de nem nyugodott meg.

_Az az idióta Black, már megint! Hogy volt képe ilyeneket állítani róla? Hogy merészelte bemocskolni az emlékét?_

A férfi magában dühöngve ürítette ki újra és újra a poharat. Az üveg felénél járhatott, mire lerendezte Blacket, és a gondolatai másvalaki felé fordultak.

Kyrana Anne Piton, a lánya, akit több, mint tizenöt éve nem láthatott. Egy majdnem felnőtt gyerek, makacs, mint ő…

Felkelt a fotelből, hogy leemeljen egy poros fiolát a könyvek mögül.

- Amoteos… – suttogta, mire megjelent az a régi fénykép az üvegcse helyén. Visszaroskadt, és megerősítette a lelkét még egy kis whiskeyvel.

Nem emlékezett már, hogy mikor vette kezébe utoljára ezt a képet, talán több év is eltelt azóta. Végigsimított a felesége arcán, aki egy apró, fekete hajú jövevényt dajkált a karjaiban. Mellettük jobbra, az apja nyakába csimpaszkodva szemlélődött az izgő-mozgó kisfiú, majd kinyújtózva megcsikizte a húgát. A szülők erre csak büszkén mosolyogtak, miközben a két gyerek gondtalanul nevetett. Perselus vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a fotóra, azután visszavarázsolta fiolának, és elrejtette az avatatlan szemek elől, de legfőképpen önmaga elől…

_Újabb reggel. Halvány napsütés, madárcsivitelés, óra kattogás. _

_Ez mindig így lesz? Mindig lesz holnap, amire fel kell kelnem, amin túl kell esnem? _

_Lesz valamikor újra egy boldog percem?_

Anne gondolataiba merülve bámulta a plafont, de a kopogásra összerezzent.

Jó reggelt, Kyrana! Ne haragudj, ha felébresztettelek! Csak gondoltam szólok, hogy ha van kedved, reggelizz velünk – hadarta Tonks.

Köszönöm – válaszolta a lány meglepetten. – Felöltözöm, és megyek is.

Okés, találkozunk lenn! – Gyorsan ki is slisszolt a szobából, hogy Anne nyugodtan készülődhessen.

Az ifjú Piton percek alatt végzett minden reggeli teendővel, és a tegnapi emlékeit követve, próbált letalálni a konyhába. A ház nappal se volt bizalomgerjesztőbb, mint éjszaka. A folyosó, amin keresztül sétált, teljesen kihalt volt, sehol egy kép, vagy falikárpit, kivéve közép tájt egy egyszerű szőttest. Keretbe foglalt színes fonalak, semmi bonyolult minta, mégis fogva tartotta az ember tekintetét. Anne kis ideig elmélyülten szemlélte a fakó színek kavalkádját, de utána eszébe jutott, hogy várnak rá. A falra tűzött házimanó fejek, már semmilyen hatással se voltak rá, miközben azon igyekezett, hogy ne gondoljon a múltra, csak játssza a szerepét. Tanulja meg újra, hogy ki is ő, hiszen mostantól ő Kyrana, lehet egy új élete. Csak az volt a baj, hogy neki nem kellett ez az élet.

Bármit megtett volna, hogy visszakapja a régit, Anne-ét, az övét!

_De nincs rá esély. Elmúlt, vége, fogd fel! Éld az életed!_

_Az életem? Ez nem az enyém! Nem kell! Az _én_ életem kell! Az enyém! Briannel és anyával! Hát nem érted?_

_Az nincs többé, ezzel kell megbirkóznod._

_Nem akarom! Semmi se kell tőlük, főleg pedig tőle nem!_

_Itt most nem róla van szó, Kyrana. Neked kell itt helytállnod, nem neki. Szedd össze magad, te ennél erősebb vagy!_

_Nem vagyok erős, és én nem vagyok Kyrana!_

Nem akarsz esetleg beljebb fáradni? – szakította meg a belső párbeszédet Sirius. – Elállod az utat!

Anne néma csöndben állt egy kicsit arrébb, hogy a mágus nyugodtan becsörtethessen, majd ő is leült az asztalhoz Tonksszal szemben.

Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte őket vidáman a metamorfmágus, de csak két biccentést kapott válaszul.

Szótlanul reggeliztek, amit Anne egyáltalán nem bánt, mert közben elgondolkozott a szemközt ülő férfin. Hiába volt az egyik kedvenc szereplője Sirius, de annyiból, amennyit eddig látott belőle, kezdte megérteni az apját.

_Nem is ismer, és máris bunkón viselkedik, arról a szánalmas bocsánatkérésről nem is beszélve, amit tegnap nagy nehezen kipréselt magából. _

Miközben magában tovább szapulta az animágust, az arca ugyanolyan érzelemmentes volt, mint az apjáé szokott lenni. Tonks lopva fürkészte a lányt, kérdezni akart tőle, talán egy kicsit megismerni, hiszen ő is sok időt tölt a főhadiszálláson, de attól az üres maszktól, amit látott, a torkán akadt minden szó. Sirius is néha-néha vetett egy pillantást a jövevényre, aki neki valamiért furcsán ismerős volt. Emlékeztette őt valakire, a kisugárzása talán, vagy a szemei, a mozdulatai? Nem tudta eldönteni, de abban biztos volt, hogy valahonnan ismeri ezt a lányt. Mikor a zöldesbarna szemek találkoztak a tekintetével, érezte, ahogy valami végigsimította az emlékeit. A férfinek különösen ismerős volt ez az érzés, lehunyta a szemeit, miközben próbálta elkapna a halovány derengést, de az már el is illant.

El fogok késni! – pattant fel hirtelen Tonks, és kirohant a táskájáért. – Kyrana, legyen jó napod! Sirius, viselkedj rendesen! – kiabálta még vissza mielőtt elhagyta volna a házat.

Úgy viselkedik, mintha a feleségem lenne – morogta Sirius, amivel Anne magában egyet is értett. A férfi visszafordult a reggelijéhez, de most, hogy a boszorkány távozott, eljött a faggatózás ideje.

Szóval ki is vagy te, Kyrana? – kezdte kicsit gúnyosan, amitől még ellenszenvesebb lett Anne-nek.

Ezt, hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza a lány nyugodtan.

Úgy ahogy szokás.

Kyrana vagyok – válaszolt egy kicsit gúnyosabban, mint az előbb.

Ezt eddig is tudtam – jelentette ki Sirius. – Kicsit bővebben esetleg? – érdeklődött hamisan.

Anne nem válaszolt, hanem tovább majszolta a pirítósát. Felszínesen érzékelte, hogy a férfit dühíti a nemtörődömsége, így teljes lelki nyugalommal figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést.

Amúgy minek vagy feketében? – faggatózott Sirius, de nem várt választ. – Úgy nézel ki, mint az a zsíros hajú kriptaszökevény. – Anne visszaejtette a kenyeret a tányérjára, és igyekezett visszafogni a mérgét.

Tán meghalt valaki? – kérdezte végül Sirius nevetve, amitől a lány teljesen kiakadt. Már lendült a keze, hogy felképelje a vigyorgó férfit az ütésbe belesűrítve minden fájdalmát, de végül mégis visszafogta magát, és némán kivonult a konyhából.

Sirius meglepődve nézett utána, nem értette a lányt, hiszen ő csak viccelt. Az pedig végképp különösnek találta, hogy az összes pohár az asztalon úgy remeg, mintha dühös lenne…


	7. 6 fejezet

6

**6. fejezet**

- Kyrana, várj! – kiáltott a lány után.

Anne megtorpant, de nem fordult a hang irányába, ugyanis túlságosan dühös volt ahhoz, hogy a férfi szemébe nézzen. A sietős léptek közeledtek felé, és mérgén keresztül mintha bűntudatot is érzett volna, mire gondolatban megrázta a fejét.

- Ne haragudj, kérlek, nem akartalak megbántani! ­– hallotta Siriust közvetlenül mögötte. Összeszorította a száját, nehogy olyat mondjon, ami csak tovább mérgesítené a helyzetet, hiszen karácsonyig ő is a ház foglya a férfivel együtt.

- Kérlek, Kyrana! – fogta meg a vállát a varázsló, hogy maga felé fordítsa.

- Eressz el! – suttogta fenyegetően a háta mögé.

- Bocsánat… – motyogta, miközben levette a kezét.

Ellépett a férfitől, és amennyire tudott, méltóságteljesen felvonult a szobájába. Ahogy az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, az érzései elszabadultak. Az ablakhoz lépett, de a fájdalmasan hideg külvilág csak tovább mélyítette a sebeket. Lecsúszott a földre, míg próbált úrrá lenni a remegésén. A sírás és a düh együttesen rázta a testét, ahogy ott kuporgott a térdét átölelve. A szobában található egyetlen dísztárgy, az üveg váza szárított virágokkal, finoman reszketni kezdett a polcon.

_Hogy lehet ilyen érzéketlen? Miért nem bír gondolkodni? IDIÓTA! Miért nincs senki, aki megértene? Miért kellett elmenniük? Miért nem vagy itt, bátyus, amikor igazán szükségem lenne rád?_

Kopogtak, de Anne tudatáig csak lassan jutott el a külvilág, mialatt Sirius egyre határozottabban dörömbölt az ajtón.

- Kyrana! Kérlek, engedj be! – kérlelte a férfi, de semmi válasz nem érkezett.

_Tűnj el! Hagyj békén! Hagyjatok egyedül! _

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva. – Válaszolj, kérlek!

_Nem kellesz, fogd fel! Senki se kell! Tűnj innen te lelketlen szemét!_

- Kyrana! Ne haragudj, azért, amit mondtam! Nem akartalak megbántani!

_Ezt elcseszted!_

- Tűnj innen! – kiabált ki dühösen.

- Kérlek, ne haragudj! – esdekelt.

- Tűnj innen, Black! – A szárazvirágok megremegtek.

- Kyrana… – kezdte, de nem folytatta, mert hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó.

- AZT MONDTAM, HOGY TŰNJ EL! – ordította a meglepett férfi arcába.

- Kyra, én… – nyúlt a lány felé Sirius.

- NE MERÉSZELJ HOZZÁM ÉRNI! – lökte el a közeledő kezet dühödten, miközben a szobából üvegcsörömpölés hallatszott. – HAGYJ BÉKÉN! – csapta be az ajtót, kizárva a döbbent varázslót, aki végül bűntudatosan elkullogott.

Anne mérgesen zihálva keresett valamit, amit a földhöz vághatna, de a kis váza helyén csak átlátszó szilánkokat talált.

Estefele már lenyugodtak a kedélyek. Sirius kicsit visszavett az eddigi stílusából, és inkább hallgatott, míg Anne megfogadta magának, hogy nem veszti el újra a fejét. A törött váza emlékét az üvegcserepekkel együtt a szemetesbe dobta, nem volt hajlandó gondolkozni a miérteken. A vacsora alatt Tonks mesélt mindenfélét, de mivel semmi reakciót nem kapott, egy idő után feladta a próbálkozást. Az este csendesen telt el végül, és a másnap is nyugodt magányban hagyta a ház lakóit.

Anne az egész délelőttöt Kyrana megformálásával töltötte. Kitalálta, hogy mennyi mindenre emlékszik új éne, például, tudja, hogy a szülei és a testvérei meghaltak, (kreált magának egy húgot), de azt már nem, hogy varázslók voltak-e, vagy hogy hol éltek, semmi olyan információt, amit lekövethetnének. Homályos az az éjszaka is, amikor megtámadták, de feltett szándéka volt azt állítani, hogy Piton mentette meg, és ő viselte gondját, hiszen kellett valami ok arra, hogy miért tölti vele a karácsonyt. A régi életéből pedig csak halovány emlékképei vannak, néhány egyszerű tény és semmi más. Úgy gondolta, hogy biztonságosan kidolgozott minden apró részletet, de nem ártana még Dumbledore-ral is átnézetni a jegyzeteit. Sóhajtva tette el végül a papírlapokat az éjjeliszekrény fiókjába, megadva magát az elvileg nem létező emlékeinek, amiket egész délelőtt sikerült elhessegetnie. Eldőlt az ágyon, miközben a boldog képek között kutatott lehunyt szemmel sírva-mosolyogva. Azokban az érzésekben csak ők voltak, együtt, mindhárman, kitörölhetetlenül.

Ha rajta múlik, Anne kihagyta volna az ebédet is, de Tonks felhozott neki pár szendvicset, amit nyammogva leerőszakolt a gyomrába. Estig az emlékek között járkált, hagyva, hogy mosoly játsszon az ajkain, míg a szíve csak tompán fájva lüktetett. Vacsorára már tele volt elhatározásokkal, az emlékek erőt adtak. A gyász nem eresztette, de eltökélte, hogy az új életét végre elkezdi, és belenyugszik a jelenlegi helyzetbe. Neki még dolga van ezen a világon, nem mehet el, még ha szeretne, akkor sem. Mostantól pedig ő Kyrana, Anne a szeretteivel együtt meghalt.

Ahogy sétált lefele a homályos folyosókon, a képek utána fordultak és összesúgtak mögötte. Gondolta, hogy a tegnapi dühkitörése nem nyerte el a portréalakok tetszését, de nem különösebben érdekelte. Az étkezés csendben folyt, Tonks se próbálkozott beszélgetéssel, csak kedvetlenül turkált a tányérjában. Úgy tűnt, hogy Sirius és Anne néma megállapodást kötöttek, hogy nem szólnak egymáshoz, ami feszült békét hozott a hétvégéig. A Piton-lány ugyan néha érzékelt a férfi közelében megbánást, de az idegesség érzete erősebb volt, főleg mikor látta, hogy Sirius az ajkába harap, vagy visszanyeli a mondandóját.

A péntek este ugyanolyan csöndesen telt volna, mint a hét többi napja, ha Dumbledore nem sétált volna be a konyhába Pitonnal együtt. Anne némán figyelte, ahogy a két varázsló helyet foglal, az apja természetesen minél messzebb Blacktől. _Családi vonás_ – húzta el a száját gondolatban.

- Holnapra rendgyűlést hívtam össze – kezdte minden bevezető nélkül az igazgató. – Délután három körül fognak megérkezni a tagok, a szokásos rendben – tette hozzá, mire Tonks és Sirius is bólintott. – Fokozott figyelmet kérek tőletek! Illetéktelenek nem juthatnak be! – A kijelentésre újabb biccentés volt a válasz. – Sajnálom, Kyrana – fordult Anne-hez az öreg –, de ez rád is vonatkozik.

- Semmi gond – válaszolt színtelen hangon, majd az apja szemébe nézett. – Nem tartozom közéjük.

Érezte, hogy a mondat célba talált. Egy igazi mardekáros megérthette, hogy mire is utalt ezzel a kijelentéssel, és Piton nem hiába volt a Mardekár ház feje. _Nem tartozom közéjük, se a varázslókhoz, se a rendtagokhoz, de legfőképpen hozzád nem! _Ez volt az üzenet, ami elfeledett érzéseken karistolt végig kegyetlenül.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a villámlátogatásnak ezennel vége is, hiszen az igazgató elmondta, amit akart, és előzékenyen figyelmen kívül hagyta az utolsó megjegyzést. Dumbledore már az ajtó felé sétált, mikor végre Anne megszakította a szemkontaktust az apjával.

- Elnézést, uram! – szólt az idős mágus után. – Ráér még egy percre? Beszélnem kell önnel.

Az öreg vetett rá egy fürkésző pillantást.

- Megvárunk a könyvtárban – válaszolt, majd intett Pitonnak, hogy kövesse ő is.

Anne gyorsan felpattant, és elsietett a jegyzeteiért, amik szerencsére érintetlenül vártak rá a fiókjában. Felkapta a papírlapokat, majd, még mindig igyekezve, viszont kicsit több méltósággal, levonult a könyvtárhoz. Bár még nem járt a hatalmas helyiségben, de tudta, hogy merre kell mennie. Átvágott a nappalin, elhaladt a kíváncsian utána forduló Sirius mellett, majd kopogtatott az ébenfa ajtón, és belépett.

A két férfi egy kis asztalnál üldögélve várt rá. Ahogy helyet foglalt, az igazgató hangszigetelte a termet, és a lányhoz fordult.

- Miben segíthetünk, Anne? – érdeklődött szelíden, de a lány figyelmét nem kerülte el a többes szám.

- Szeretném, ha átolvasná és jóváhagyná ezeket – nyújtotta az öreg felé a jegyzeteket. – Főleg, hogy holnap jönnek a rendtagok.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte átvéve a papírlapokat.

- Kyrana – jelentette ki egyszerűen.

Az igazgató gyorsan végigfutotta a szöveget, majd elgondolkozva fürkészte a szerzőt.

- Jól meggondoltad? – Tudta, hogy mire utal a kérdés.

- Igen – válaszolt határozottan.

- Szép munka, Anne – dicsérte meg a lányt, miközben továbbadta a papírokat Pitonnak is.

A bájitalmester arca semmi érzelmet nem árult el, mialatt lánya munkáját tanulmányozta, egészen addig, amíg a kérdéses részhez nem ért.

- Ez így kockázatos és veszélyes – jelentette ki az igazgatóra nézve, de mindannyian tudták, hogy mire céloz. Nem biztonságos ötlet azt állítani, hogy a kém mentette meg a lány életét, egyikük miatt sem.

- Olvass tovább, Perselus – javasolta kedvesen Dumbledore.

A férfinek muszáj volt beismernie, persze csak magában, hogy a lánya precízen kidolgozott minden apró részletet. A helyzet még így is kétséges volt, de a kockázat minimális, így rábólintott ő is a jegyzetekre.

- Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük. Tehetünk még érted valamit? – érdeklődött az idősebb mágus, de a kérdése már csak puszta udvariasság volt.

- Nem, köszönöm!

A végszóra mindannyian felálltak, és Anne az ajtóhoz kísérte a varázslókat.

- Jó éjszakát, Anne! – búcsúzott az igazgató.

- Kyrana, uram. Jobb, ha megszokom – javította kelletlenül.

- Jó éjt, Kyrana! – mosolygott, majd Pitont követve, aki csak biccentett, magára hagyta a fiatal lányt a könyvtárban.

A szombati nap végre kirázta a főhadiszállást a némaságból, kezdve azzal, hogy Tonks a reggeli alatt csupán csak három csészét és két tányért tört ripityára, amiket ugyan gyorsan helyrehozott, de ébresztésnek kitűnőek voltak. Sirius is inkább lemondott a kávéjáról, amit az auror mindenképpen személyesen akart odavinni neki, megőrizve a bögre testi épségét. Anne magában mosolygott a szeleburdi boszorkányon, aki ma is kedvenc rózsaszín hajával tündökölt, és sertepertélt össze-vissza.

A délelőttöt a két rokon a varázslatok megerősítésével töltötte, míg a harmadik lakó a konyhát rakta rendbe. Ebéd után már szállingózni is kezdtek a rendtagok. Mivel Tonks teljesen nyugodtan üdvözölte az érkezőket, Anne úgy gondolta, hogy minden a „szokott rendben" folyik. Az ismeretleneknek természetesen bemutatták Kyranaként, de szerencsére a varázstudók többsége nem törődött vele, inkább gyorsan bevonultak a konyhába, ahol a megbeszélést tartották. Persze voltak, akik nagyobb figyelmet szenteltek a jövevénynek. Mrs. Weasley amint meséltek neki pár szót a lányról, rögtön a szárnyai alá akarta venni, mint Harryt is évekkel ezelőtt. Anne-t a nagyanyjára emlékeztette ez az önzetlen segíteni akarás, és elszorult a szíve a feltörő emlékektől. Mollyt viszont elég gyorsan felváltotta Rémszem Mordon, aki szinte faggatta a lányt, amíg Tonks nehézkesen el nem vonszolta az ajtó felé. Anne őszintén bízott benne, hogy minden kérdésre jól válaszolt, és remélte, hogy a mágikus szem idővel leszáll róla. Három felé már annyi új embernek mutatkozott be, hogy azt se tudta ki kicsoda, nemhogy kinek mit mondott. Egyre idegesebb lett, alig várta, hogy végre elkezdődjön a gyűlés, és őt békén hagyják. Meglepő módon az idő múlásával Tonks vonásai is egyre feszültebbé váltak. A haja kezdte elveszteni az élénkségét, a szeme mellett apró ráncok gyülekeztek. Az óra elütötte a hármat, az auror pedig ajkát harapdálva szuggerálta a bejárati ajtót.

- Mi a baj, Tonks? – kérdezte aggódva Anne.

- Remus eddig még sohasem késett…


	8. 7 fejezet

Emlékeztetőül: „Az óra elütötte a hármat, az auror pedig ajkát harapdálva szuggerálta a bejárati ajtót

**Emlékeztetőül: **„Az óra elütötte a hármat, az auror pedig ajkát harapdálva szuggerálta a bejárati ajtót.

- Mi a baj, Tonks? – kérdezte aggódva Anne.

- Remus eddig még sohasem késett…"

**7. fejezet**

- Nyugodj meg, biztos csak…

- Ezt te nem értheted! – fakadt ki a fiatal nő. – Valami baj történt, érzem. – Meg se várta a választ, hanem berontott a konyhába, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót. Anne utána akart menni, de ahogy a kilincshez ért, tudta, hogy képtelen lenyomni azt. Úgy látszik, valamiféle személyfelismerő is lehetett rajta, a hangszigetelő bűbáj mellett, ami megakadályozta, hogy az egyre erősödő kopogását meghallják a másik oldalon. Dühödten trappolt vissza az előtérbe, és megállt a lépcső mellett. Hirtelen nem is kívánta annyira a magányt, és nem akart a szobájába zárkózni. Gondolt rá, hogy a könyvtárban vagy a nappaliban elüldögél, hátha ott lesz némi nyüzsgés, mert a ház most fülsértően csendes volt az elmúlt órákhoz képest. Bár ki mászkálna, zajongana? Még az az idióta Black is a hangszigetelt konyhában csücsül, senki más nincs itt kinn, csak saját maga. Végül leült a lépcsőre, és a ház úrnőjét eltakaró függönyt kezdte piszkálni.

_- Hol a fenében lehet Remus? És egyáltalán én ezen mit idegesítem magam? Nem különösebben érdekel a háború vagy a Rend vagy bármelyikük vagy akár ő… _– dohogott magában a lány, így nem vette észre az egyre erősödő morgást mögötte. – _Egyáltalán mit keresek még én itt? Még hogy meg akarnak védeni! Persze, eddig is nagyon ügyesek voltak! Csak éppen anya és Brian…_ – elszorult a torka a gondolattól, és gyorsan felpattant, hátha egy kis mászkálástól lenyugszik. Azzal viszont nem számolt, hogy hirtelen mozdulatával, sikerül az éppen nyaka után kapó lényt fellöknie.

A lány meglepetten fordult hátra, ahol szembetalálta magát egy rongyokba bújtatott zöld házimanóval.

- Szipor? – nyögte Anne, majd automatikusan nyúlt, hogy felsegítse az öreget, de az elhátrált a keze elől.

- Az vagyok, kisasszony – felelte, majd dörmögve hozzátette: – A félvér az úrnő portréjával játszott. A mocskos kezei a drága függönyt koszolták. Ha ezt úrnőm tudná…

Az ifjabb Piton nem várta meg a folytatást, inkább leslisszolt a lépcsőn, és belépett az egyik dolgozószobának tűnő helyiségbe. Az ajtót nyitva hagyta, hogy hallja, ha valaki jön.

A mágusok lakta épületre is jellemző volt, ami minden régi házra, valahonnan valami szöszmötölés mindig hallatszott. Anne a szoba közepén állva, csukott szemmel fülelte a hangokat. Hallhatta Szipor egyre távoladó csoszogását és dohogását, valami kaparászást a nappali felől, és az öreg, kakukkosnak tűnő óra tiktakját szembe a falon.

Egy tik, egy tak, tik, tak. Ismétlődve, folyton-folyvást, meg nem állva, állandóan. A lányt meglepő módon, de megnyugtatta a monoton játék. Olyan biztos volt, olyan egyszerű, a fejét ingatta az ütemre. A kábult táncot végül egy kakukkolás szakította meg, ami rögtön elhalt visszaadva a helyét az egyhangú kattogásnak, de Anne-t már nem varázsolta el. Lassanként eljutott a tudatáig, hogy egyre élesebb hangok töltik meg az előteret. Kirohant a szobából, de a látványtól felsikoltott.

- _Úristen!_ – futott át az agyán, ahogy egy pillanatra megtorpant a küszöbön, majd odaszaladt a sebesülthöz. Elkapta a karját és átkarolta, de nem bírta el a férfi súlyát, így amennyire tudta óvatosan a hátára fektette. A hasból kiálló ezüsttőrt egyre szélesebb vér kokárda folyta körül, míg a vérfarkas a nyakára tekeredő hurkot próbálta lefejteni magáról.

- Segítség! – kiáltotta Anne kétségbeesetten. – SEGÍTSEN VALAKI GYORSAN!

Odafutott a konyhaajtóhoz, de nem hallották a dörömbölést. Nem tudta mit tegyen. A tekergő mindjárt elvérzik, vagy megfullad, és nem tud tenni ellenne semmit! Kapkodva lehúzta magáról a pulóverét, kirántotta a tőrt, és a ruhadarabot erősen a sebbe nyomta. Remus szemei elkerekedtek az újabb fájdalomtól, de csak egy nyögésre futotta tőle, mert az ezüstkötél egyre jobban szorította.

- Istenem, tartson ki! – rimánkodott a lány, miközben balkezével a seben tartotta az anyagot, a jobbal megragadta a véres tőrt.

- SEGÍTSEN MÁR VALAKI! – ordított, de nem hallották meg.

_A francba! Meg fog halni, ha nem segítenek! Nincs senki ebben a kurva házban, aki meghallana?! A francba! A francba!_

Mélyet lélegzett, és küzdött, hogy racionálisan tudjon gondolkozni.

- Kérem, ne mozogjon! – szedte össze a bátorságát Anne. – El kell vágnom a kötelet a nyakán.

Remus szeme hirtelen az övébe fúródott, és ködös megerősítést tükrözött. A lány remegő kézzel fölé hajolt, de egy hang úgy megijesztette, hogy elejtette a véres fémet.

- Mit akar, kisasszony?

- Szipor! – fordult hátra Anne. – Szólj Siriusnak, hogy jöjjön ide gyorsan!

- Azonnal – hajolt meg a manó. – Rohanok is, hogy az áruló fattyút figyelmeztessem, hogy haldoklik a korcs barátja.

- MENJ MÁR!

Visszafordult Remushoz, akinek az arca már lilás színben játszott, és újra kezébe vette a tőrt. Bal kezével megfogta a férfi nyakát, míg a jobbal próbálta elvágni a fémszálat, úgy hogy ne sértse meg alatta a bőrt.

Teltek a másodpercek, de nem sikerült egy picit se haladnia, pedig a férfi nem hadakozott ellene. Már egy ideje teljesen elvesztette az eszméletét, és az arca fokozatosan elsápadt.

_Meg fog halni, ha nem teszek valamit! Hol késik már Sirius?! Ez a vacak tőr nem jó semmire! Nem halhat meg! Az istenit!_

Anne egyre jobban kétségbeesve vágta a kötelet, de az nem engedett.

- Tartson ki! Nem halhat meg, érti? Szükségük van magára! – könyörgött a mozdulatlan férfinak. – Ne hagyja cserben őket! Kérem! Ne adja fel!

A lány zokogva rimánkodott a vérfarkasnak, a tőrt már régen arrébb dobta, puszta kézzel próbálva szétfeszíteni a kötelet. Kétségbeesett rángatása mellett észre se vette, hogy a fém anyaga egyre csúszósabbá válik, és nemcsak a kezéről rákerült vértől. A sodrony homogén gyűrűvé alakult, majd cseppenként elkezdett lefolyni Remus nyakáról. Anne csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor egy forró csöpp a bal tenyérébe égett, és hirtelen elrántotta a kezét. Az ezüst kötél lehullott a vérfarkas tarkója alá, majd újra megszilárdult, de nem égette meg a férfi bőrét sehol. A lány meredten nézte a jelenést, míg valaki durván fel nem rántotta a földről. Egy nagyon dühös és meglepett bájitalmesterrel találta szembe magát, aki a csuklójánál fogva húzta egyre távolabb Remustól. Elemi erővel söpört át rajta újra a rémület hulláma, kirántotta a kezeit a szorításból, és visszarohant a vérző férfihoz.

A vérfarkast éppen Molly Weasley kormányozta egy rögtönzött ágyra, a sebet a hasán igyekeztek minél gyorsabban ellátni. Tonks rontott oda a férfihoz, rengeteg bájitalt hozva magával a konyhából, míg a vörös asszonyság felváltva kényszerítette le őket a férfi torkán, vagy öntötte a sérülésre. Anne a megkönnyebbüléstől a földre rogyott, és hevesen rázkódva zokogni kezdett.

Érezte, hogy megint megragadják, és ellentmondást nem tűrően a konyha felé vonszolják, de most nem tiltakozott. Odabent a fekete szempár gazdája lelökte egy székre, és összefonva a karját megállt előtte. Arcát törölgetve, próbált úrrá lenni a hullámokban rátörő zokogáson, kevés sikerrel.

Időközben a helyiségbe befutott Dumbledore is.

_- Mi ez? Kétfős vallató csoport?_ – futott át Anne agyán, ahogy látta, hogy az igazgató bezárja maga mögött az ajtót.

- Kyrana, kérlek, elmesélnéd, hogy mi történt? – érdeklődött szelíd hangon az idősebb mágus, de az arca komoly volt.

Anne nyelt egy nagyot, és remegő hangon válaszolt.

- Tonks azt mondta, hogy Remus sose szokott késni, majd egyszerűn berohant ide. Nem hallotta, hogy kopogok, így elmentem, de belebotlottam a házimanóba, és kerestem egy nyugodt helyet, ahol volt egy régi kakukkos óra, ami szépen kattogott. Ütemesen, hogy tiktak és megnyugtatóan. Én csak hallgattam az órát, ahogy kattant másodpercenként. Igazán gyönyörű hangja van, és…

- Igazán megható, hogy mennyire tetszik az az ócska óra, de rátérhetnénk végre a lényegre is! – szakította félbe az apja, de Anne csak kábán nézett rá.

- De az nem ócska, olyan szépen kattog – magyarázta a lány megtörölve az arcát és ezzel a mozdulattal össze is maszatolva. Piton megint közbe akart vágni, de az igazgató leintette. – A hangja kellemesen lágy, és élesen kakukkol. Ahogy jelzett az óra, én is hallani kezdtem, hogy az előtérbe járkál valaki. Kirohantam és ott volt Remus, és… – Újra sírni kezdett, ahogy eszébe jutott a látvány. – A tőr a hasából, és senki se hallotta a kiáltásomat… A pulóverem odanyomtam… de vér… és a tőr… le kellett vágnom… de nem sikerült… aztán elolvadt és én… – Minden harmadik szavát, ha érthették a férfiak.

Apja mérgesen megragadta a bal kezét, amitől felszisszent. A tenyere lüktetett a fájdalomtól.

- Áruld el, hogy mi volt az az ezüstös dolog a nyakán! És a fény, amit láttunk! – parancsolta. – Mit tettél vele? – kérdezte, miközben még jobban megszorította a lány csuklóját.

- Én… – kezdte Anne, majd hirtelen az apjára pillantott, és megszédült a rajta átcsapó érzelmektől. Düh, keserűség, aggodalom, de a legerősebb a hibáztatás volt. Lassan felemelte a szemét, hitetlenkedve kereste a kemény tekintetet, és mikor megtalálta, meglepetten hőkölt hátra.

- Nem hiheted… – rázta a fejét meglepetten, de a rászegeződő szempár nem változott. Hirtelen kirántotta a kezét, és elsápadt, annyira dühös lett.

- Azt hiszed, hogy… – hátrált, mielőtt olyat tenne, amit megbánna, de a száját nem tudta, és nem is akarta befogni. – HOGY KÉPZELHETED RÓLAM, HOGY ILYET TENNÉK?! EGYÁLTALÁN NEM ISMERSZ! NEM VAGYOK OLYAN, MINT TE! – A küszöbről még visszafordult. – MENJ A BÜDÖS FRANCBA!! – ordította, majd kivágtatott a helyiségből.

Képes lett volna felképelni az apját a feltételezésért, a vörös köd teljesen ellepte. Észre se vette, hogy merre megy, csak mikor hátraesett, mert belerohant valakibe, akkor nézett fel.

_Remek, Sirius. Ki hiányzik még a jókedvemhez? Jöjjön mindenki bátran!_

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a férfi, és megpróbálta felsegíteni a lányt, de Anne elütötte a kezét.

_Szerinted?! A drága jó halálfaló apám azt hiszi, hogy meg akartam ölni a vérfarkast, akiből kihúztam egy tört, és vagdostam a nyakától egy centire. Egyéb hülye kérdés?!_

Felpattant, és sziszegve válaszolt.

- Hagyj békén!

Igyekezett méltóságteljesen elvonulni, de megjelentek a fehér pontok, a szédülés…

_Kérlek, Istenem, ne most!_

… és a padlóra esett volna, ha Sirius nem kapja el ájult testét.


	9. 8 fejezet

**8. fejezet**

Perselust az igazgató állította meg, hogy ne rohanjon a lánya után. Kis késéssel mégis elengedte a férfit, aki kisietett az ajtón, és majdnem beleütközött a befelé igyekvő Mollyba.

- Bocsánat, de Kyrana merre van? – kérdezte az asszony rögtön.

- Nem tudom, elrohant – válaszolta foghegyről, mert bosszantotta, hogy feltartják.

- Mi történt?

- Mi is ezt szerettük volna tudni – jegyezte meg kimérten a férfi, majd félhangosan hozzátette: – De dührohamot kapott…

- Perselus Piton! – emelte fel a hangját . – Azt gondoltam, hogy ennyi év bájitalmesterség és gyengélkedőre járás mellett felismered, hogy Kyrana enyhe sokkot kapott! – Miután a kérdezett nem reagált, az asszony folytatta. – Az a kislány ott zokogott a földön, mielőtt elrángattad volna, előtte pedig megpróbálta életben tartani Remust. Ha nincs ott, és nem cselekszik olyan gyorsan, nem valószínű, hogy megmenthettük volna őt.

A férfi dühe kicsit csökkent. Lehet, hogy félreértette a helyzetet?

- Vidd fel neki ezt a nyugtató főzetet, meg az altatót. Talán a szobájába menekült, ha jól sejtem – nyomta a kezébe az üvegcséket „mindenki anyukája".

Perselus csak bólintott, és mint egy szófogadó kisgyerek elindult a lépcsőn felfele. Lassan ért el az ajtóig, mert időközben igyekezett végiggondolni az eseményeket. Merengéséből Black zökkentette ki, aki épp akkor lépett ki Anne szobájából.

- Te meg mit keresel itt? – támadt neki Sirius rögtön, de egy időben Perselusszal.

- Te meg mit kerestél ott?

- Nem tartozik rád – válaszolta a tekergő fölényesen, és otthagyta volna a másikat, ha az nem kapja el a karját.

Kivételesen nem volt kedve veszekedni a mardekárossal, túlságosan lefoglalta az aggódás Remus iránt, és a gondolatok Anne-ről, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel a lány körül. Így, miután lerázta magáról Piton kezét, válaszolt.

- Én hoztam fel ide. – Látva a bájitalmester arcát, hosszabban is kifejtette. – Tudod, kvázi nekem rohant, mikor kimenekült a konyhából, ahova te vonszoltad. Gondolom fel akart szaladni a szobájába, de összeesett, így felhoztam. Elégedett vagy a válasszal? – kérdezte gúnyosan udvariasan.

- Köszönöm a felvilágosítást – válaszolt hasonló stílusban Perselus. – Akkor, ha megbocsátasz – intett a másiknak, és már a kilincsen volt a keze, de most Sirius ragadta meg a karját, ahogy ő az előbb a másikét.

- Ne ébreszd fel!

Piton válaszra se méltatva, halkan lépett be a szobába, ahol lánya összekuporodva feküdt az ágyán. A helyiségben valakinek köszönhetően kellemes félhomály uralkodott, és a férfi felfedezte, hogy Anne-re egy puha takarót terítettek.

_- Legalább most az egyszer megcsinált valamit rendesen az a bolhás dög…_– gondolta magában Perselus.

Letette a fiolákat az éjjeliszekrényre, de nem tudta, hogy mihez kezdjen. A lány kimerülten pihegett egyelőre, üldözve az álmokat, és nem akarta csak azért felébreszteni, hogy veszekedjenek. Végül lekuporodott egy sámlira, amit az ágy mellett talált, és csak nézte az alvót. Az orcája maszatos volt a rászáradt könnyektől és vértől, mégis úgy tűnt, hogy nyugodtan veszett el az öntudatlan képekben. Fekete, hullámos haja csapzottan ölelte körül sápadtnak tűnő arcát. A férfi nem tudta megállni, hogy ne simítson ki egy tincset a lánya homlokából. Az érintésre a fekvő kicsit megmozdult, majd édesen aludt tovább. Piton pedig hitetlenkedve meredt a saját kezére, hogy előbb mit is tett. Rég volt már, hogy bárki emberhez ilyen nyilvánvaló törődéssel ért volna, és most kicsit megrémítette ez az önkéntelen mozdulat. Ez a lány már nem az a kisbaba, akit karjaiban tarthatott, ringathatott, vagy játszhatott vele. Majdnem felnőtt nő, aki most vesztette el a családját, és nem egy ilyen mogorva apára van szüksége. Nem volt velük, mialatt felnőttek, nem tudja, hogyan kell egy kamasz gyerekkel bánni, sose tudta, és nem akadt lehetősége, hogy megtanulja, mert az iskola mégis más. Ő ott egy tanár, fegyelmező és bűntető, nem pedig egy babusgató cukros bácsi. Képtelen rámosolyogni bárkire is őszintén, gúny nélkül. Az évek kiöltek belőle minden pozitív érzést, amit a családja régen megtanított neki. Mit kezdjen most ezzel a lánnyal?

Nem is emlékszik rá, és sokkolta, amikor megtudta, hogy ő az apja. Bár kit ne sokkolt volna? Ki akarná, hogy az apja legyen? Most is, hogy összeveszett vele, pedig csak aggódott, hogy a jóslatot félreértelmezték, és Kyranáról szól, nem pedig a leendő unokájáról. Nem bírná elviselni, hogy azt a tündéri kislányt elragadja a sötét oldal. Ezért se maradhatott akkor velük. Megpróbálta megvédeni őket, hogy boldogan és ne veszélyben éljenek, hogy ne kísértse őket apjuk múltja vagy jövője. Miért hiszi azt, hogy neki olyan könnyű volt otthagyni őket?

Azóta viszont évek teltek el, és ő elfeledett apránként minden érzést. Keserű lett, szívtelen, mogorva, és csak működött, mint egy gép, tette, ami a dolga. A családját utoljára akkor látta, mielőtt elutazott volna, arra a „végzetes" útra. Vagyis nem, mintha még egyszer inkognitóban megfigyelte volna őket. Igen, egyszer még elment a régi lakáshoz, talán Kyrana akkor olyan hét éves lehetett. Nem bírta ki, hogy nem láthatja őket, ezért távolról nézte a családját, ahogy készülődnek a napra. Odamehetett volna hozzájuk, de nem tette. A sötét jegye nem tűnt el, sok halálfaló szabadon megúszta a nagyúr eltűnését, és ő tudta, hogy az még visszatér. A jóslatok magukért beszéltek. Nem tehette meg, hogy célpontot csinál a szeretteiből. Így sajgó szívvel otthagyta őket, elraktározva a képet az emlékei között, és soha többé nem tért vissza.

Annyira elmerült az emlékeiben, hogy csak ekkor vette észre, egy ideje már a lánya kezét foghatja. Valami megsajdult a szívében, és tudta, hogy hibát követett el, mikor megvádolta Kyranát. Ez a lány képtelen lenne bárkit is bántani, legalábbis ha nem örökölt tőle semmit, amiben reménykedett. De ha csak azokba a zöldesbarna szemekbe nézett, tudta, hogy a lánya más, mint ő, szerencsére. Bocsánatot kéne kérnie… de képtelen rá.

Óvatosan elengedte a fogva tartott kezet, és visszahelyezte az ágyra, majd utoljára még önkéntelenül megsimogatta. Csendesen lépett ki a szobából, vissza se nézve, így nem láthatta, hogy Anne nyújtózkodik egy picit, magához öleli a kezét, és egy apró mosollyal újra álomba szenderedik.

*

- Perselus! – állította meg az igazgató hangja, pedig éppen távozott volna. – Folytatjuk a gyűlést. Csatlakoznál?

A férfi megadóan bólintott, bár minden vágya az volt, hogy bezárkózzon a laborjába, és békén hagyják. Sajnos mire beért a konyhába, már csak Black mellett maradt hely, így kénytelen-kelletlen, de leült mellé.

- Most, hogy a helyzethez képest, aki csak tudott, megérkezett, azt hiszem, le is zárhatjuk az előző témát. Én bízom Harryben és Perselusban is, hogy sikerül megoldaniuk a problémát.

A mondat felváltva bólintást vagy fintorgást váltott ki a jelenlevőkből.

- Molly, ha jól hallottam Remus magához tért egy rövid időre – fordult Dumbledore az asszony felé.

- Igen, elmondta, hogy akkor támadták meg hárman, mikor már „hazakísérte" a mugli minisztert. Ezüst hurkot átkoztak a nyakába, és hasba szúrták, szintén ezüsttőrrel. Csoda, hogy túlélte…

- Hogy menekült el? – kérdezte Kingsley halkan.

- Nem tudom, elég gyorsan kifáradt, és elájult megint. Adtunk neki vérpótlót, fájdalomcsillapítót, altatót végül, és persze a sebeit is kitisztítottuk. Biztos, hogy holnap reggelig már nem ébred fel. Még pár hét, mire újra a régi lehet. Tonks most is mellette van.

- Mi a helyzet azzal a lánnyal? Kyranával? – kérdezte Mordon.

Egy pillanatnyi csend támadt, de Mrs. Weasley végül válaszolt a többiek helyett.

- Perselus vitt fel neki nyugtató bájitalt és altatót is.

Sirius odasandított a mellette ülőre, akinek a keze ökölbe szorult a kitűntetett figyelemtől.

- Köszönöm, Molly! Szóval a miniszter…

- Ne haragudj, Albus, de nem válaszoltál – szakította félbe Rémszem. – Miért van a főhadiszálláson egy mugli lány? Miért nem módosítottátok az emlékeit, vagy rejtettétek el?

- Alastor – fordult az igazgató az exauror felé, de a tekintetét az összes jelenlévőn végighordozta –, Kyranát halálfalók támadták meg, és csak Perselusnak köszönhető, hogy megmenekült. Nem emlékszik másra rajta kívül.

- De miért nem rejtjük el egy biztonságos helyen? – kérdezte Hestia is.

- Se szabad búvóhelyünk, se szabad emberünk nincs erre. A lányt pedig azonnal megölnék, ha rájönnének, hogy életben van – magyarázta türelmesen.

- Nem hiszem, hogy felismernék minden egyes mugli áldozatukat – jegyezte meg Mundugus.

- Úgy ismered Lucius Malfoyt, mint aki nem végez precíz munkát? – szegezte neki a kérdést Perselus.

- Ha nem lett volna itt, lehet, hogy Remus már nem élne – tette hozzá .

- Miért ennyire fontos, hogy itt maradjon? – erősködött tovább Mordon.

- Se engem, se Tonksot nem zavarja a jelenléte, és mi vagyunk az állandó lakók többnyire – reagált Sirius az igazgató előtt.

- Mi lesz vele a téli szünetben, amikor Potterék is itt lesznek? Tudjukki a fiú fejébe láthat, és ha jól értettem, a helyzet decemberig biztosan nem fog javulni. – Szemét számonkérően a bájitalmesterébe fúrta.

- Kyrana akkor Perselusszal lesz egy eldugott helyen. Már mindkettőjükkel megbeszéltem. – A kijelentésre mindenki a mogorva férfira meredt, aki csak gúnyosan nézett vissza rájuk. – Van valakinek még ellenvetése az ellen, hogy a vendégünk itt maradjon? – kérdezte végül Dumbledore.

Senki se szólalt meg, de jó pár arcon látszott, hogy nem győzték meg, amin Perselus nem is csodálkozott, hiszen az általános okokon kívül, nem árultak el nekik semmit. A többiek helyében ő se értett volna egyet, de örült, hogy az igazgató tekintélyének köszönhetően a lánya maradhatott. Itt legalább biztonságban van, már amennyire lehetséges…

*

Megkönnyebbülve vette tudomásul, hogy a gyűlés véget ért, és eltűnhet innen, de az igazgató hangja megint visszatartotta.

- Perselus, Sirius, egy szóra még, kérlek.

Magában bosszankodva követte az idős férfit a közeli dolgozószobába, ahol leültek az elővarázsolt karosszékekre.

- Lenne egy fontos dolog, amit még meg kéne oldanunk a téli szünetig, a hopphálózatot a főhadiszállás és a házad között, Perselus.

- Remélem, nem akarja, hogy közvetlen és nyitott átjárás legyen – reagált Piton rosszat sejtve.

- Természetesen nem lesz nyitott, ha neked is megfelel, jelszó mellett vérbűbájt is tennénk rá.

- Az nem teljesen biztonságos, mert Piton is rokona sok aranyvérűnek szegről-végről – kapcsolódott bele a beszélgetésbe Sirius is.

- Ezért lesz még egy különleges bűbáj használva. – Dumbledore korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel sietett a helyiség átellenes oldalán lévő kandallóhoz.

- Perselus, kérlek, a te segítségedre is szükségem lesz.

A két férfi érdeklődve lépett oda az igazgatóhoz, aki időközben már a vérbűbájt mormolta, de a végső szó előtt lefagyasztotta a varázslatot.

- Rakd ide a jobb tenyered – utasította Pitont a párkány közepére mutatva. – Kérlek, oldd fel pár percre a védőbűbájaidat, hogy létrehozhassam a kapcsolatot. Sirius, ha te is engedélyeznéd…

Erre mindkét férfi összpontosítva igyekezett megoldani, hogy csak a kandallóikról távolítsák el a védelmet, nehogy egy-két kószáló halálfaló észrevegyen valamit.

- Köszönöm – biccentett Dumbledore, mikor Sirius és kicsit később Perselus is felnézett rá. Pálcájával körkörös mozdulatot írt le Piton jobb tenyere körül, mire abból három csepp vér a párkányba olvadt.

- Most pedig az azonosító bűbáj, ezt meg kell ismételned Kyranával – nézett jelentőségteljesen a bájitalmesterre, aki erre csak bólintott, és az emlékezetébe véste az igazgató mozdulatait. – Gondolj magadban a jelszóra most. – Várt egy pillanatot, majd lezárta a varázslatot, ami utoljára sárgán felfénylett, majd fokozatosan elhalványult. – Kész is – jelentette ki jókedvűen.

- Albus, mi volt ez a varázslat? – kérdezte Sirius, aki csak kívülről szemlélhette az eseményeket.

- Mondhatni mágikus ujjlenyomat leolvasó. – Magában jól szórakozott a másik kettő értetlen arcán. – Az ujjlenyomat leolvasó mugli találmány, ami egy képet tárol, mondjuk a tulajdonos ujjlenyomatáról, és csak akkor engedi továbblépni az embert, ha az ujjlenyomata és a tárolt kép majdnem megegyezik. Ez lett átültetve egyszerű bűbájjal mágikusra. Azonkívül, hogy ellenőrzi az egész tenyeret meg az ujjbegyeket, csak akkor engedi át a próbálkozót, ha a jelszó és a mágikus lenyomata is egyezik a tárolt adatokkal. Rendkívül praktikus találmány, nem gondoljátok? – kérdezte barátságosan hunyorogva, mire csak két tétova biccentést kapott.

- Most viszont már mennem kell, ha megbocsátotok – intett nekik, és egy szempillantás alatt már nem is tartózkodott a szobában.

Piton volt az első, aki felocsúdott a döbbenetből, biccentett a másik férfinak, és ő is távozott.

Sirius merengve sétált fel a szobájában, próbálta helyrerakni a kirakós darabjait, amik mintha még jobban összekeveredtek volna. _Mégis a vérbűbáj hogy engedné át Kyranát?_ Ha jól tudja a lány mugli, nagy valószínűséggel semmi köze sincs a belterjes aranyvérű családokhoz, még annyira se, mint Pitonnak.

Mindeközben a bájitalmesternek egy másik gondolat ütött szöget a fejében. _Mégis milyen mágikus lenyomata lenne Kyranának?_


	10. 9 fejezet

**Megjegyzés:** Köszönet a bétázásért Macsnak!

**Ajánlás:** Steph-nek a sok kritikáért, a nyaggatásért, és azért mert visszahozta a kedvem a KVhoz! :)

**9. fejezet**

_Álom volt csupán? Vagy tényleg itt volt, és fogta a kezem? Mi történt?_

Szemét dörgölve ült ki az ágy szélére, majd nagyot nyújtózott. Ásítva próbálta előszedni a tegnapi emlékeit, bár minden egy kicsit homályos volt.

_A rendgyűlés, sok ismeretlen ember, Mrs. Weasley, aki olyan volt, mint nagymama, Mordon, aki pedig faggatott. Utána kizártak, de Remus nem érkezett meg, viszont jött Szipor meg az az óra, ami elbűvölt, majd Remus, és a sok vér… Utána ő meg az igazgató és… Majd Sirius, és képszakadás. Hogy kerültem ide? Ki hozott fel? És egyáltalán miért nem vagyok dühös rá? Úgy érzem, mintha már bocsánatot kért volna? De mikor? _

- Lehet, hogy csak álmodtam az egészet – motyogta a szoba csöndjébe. Összeszedte az aznap felvenni szándékozott ruháit, majd a zuhany felé vette az irányt.

A fürdőből kilépve máris frissebbnek érezte magát, felkapta a sötétkék pulcsiját, majd egy pillanat múlva hitetlenkedve bámult a ruhadarabra.

_Mi ez a sziklaszilárd nyugalom, ami rám tört? Máskor meg dührohamot kapok, vagy mély letargiába zuhanok, de miért? _

Megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a gondolatokat, semmi értelme ezen járatni az agyát, nem tudja a választ. Belebújt a pulcsiba, kilépett az ajtón, és azonmód visszafordult az éjjeli szekrényéhez. Kezébe vette az ott talált fiolákat, amitől megint elöntötte az az érzés, hogy emlékeznie kéne, de fogalma sincs, hogy mire. Valamiért az apja jutott eszébe róluk, de azonkívül, hogy a bájitalmester ilyeneket főzhet, nem talált közös pontot. Végül vállat vonva zsebre vágta az üvegcséket, és lesétált a konyhába, ami meglepetésére üresen tátongott. Órát kutatva nézett körbe, majd megakadt a szeme egy míves, ezüstözött ingaórán az ajtó mellett.

_Még csak hat múlt, nem vagyok normális, hogy már felkeltem _– futott át Anne agyán. – _Á, úgyis mindegy, már felébredtem. Azért egy kávé jól esne, van itt valahol vajon?_

Sorra nyitogatta a szekrényeket, de nemhogy kávét, még kávéfőzőt se talált, mintha ebben a házban nem ismernék a koffein ilyen formáját, viszont cserébe rábukkant egy csomó teafűre. Kiválasztott egy kellemes ízesítésű fekete teát, majd újabb keresgélés után, már kannával, és teatojással felszerelkezve látott neki, hogy elkészítse az italt. Kimért egy kevés teát, majd megtöltötte vízzel a kannát, és a tűzhelyhez fordult, hogy felmelegítse azt. Fél percig csak meredt maga elé, a teáskannát a levegőben tartva, majd dohogva kiöntötte a vizet, és visszapakolt mindent, amit előszedett.

_Gondolhattam volna… Ez egy varázsló ház. Se öngyújtó, se gyufa, szikráztató meg végképp nem…_

Magában szidva a varázslókat meg a szokásaikat, töltött egy pohár vizet.

_Legalább csap van ebben a világban is, és szerencsére úgy működik, mint nálunk._

Leült az asztalhoz, lassan kortyolgatva a vizet megint rátörhettek a keresetlen gondolatok.

_Ilyenkor persze az idő csigalassan jár. Meg fogok itt őrülni rövidesen, ha nem terelhetem el valamivel a figyelmem. Mit fogok csinálni nap, mint nap? Nem akarna valaki már felkelni? Még Siriust is elviselném, csak ne legyek egyedül a gondolataimmal. Apropó Sirius… Tegnap elájultam még az előtérben… Ő vitt volna fel a szobámba? Ki gondolná róla, hogy tud kedvesen is viselkedni? Feltéve persze, hogy ő volt… Bár ki más lett volna? Piton drága épp akkor vádolt meg egy gyilkossági kísérlettel, így azt hiszem, őt kihúzhatom a listáról. Nem hiszem, hogy törődött velem azok után, ha egyáltalán látta, hogy mi történt. De, de… Akkor miért emlékszem úgy, mintha bocsánatot kért volna?_

- Jó reggelt, kedvesem! – hangzott fel egy erős, tettre kész hang az ajtóból, amitől Anne egy pillanatra összerezzent.

- Jó reggelt, Mrs. Weasley! – köszönt vissza, ahogy felocsúdott.

_Ezek szerint ő is itt lakik most?_

- Reggeliztél már? – kérdezte szétnézve. – Látom, még nem. Akkor gyorsan összeütök valamit, nehogy itt elájulj nekem a nagy éhségben, olyan sápadt vagy. Hamarosan úgyis felébrednek a többiek, ahogy Siriust ismerem…

Az asszony csak mondta és mondta, Anne pedig álmélkodva nézte a mozdulatait, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy olyan varázslatokat látott, amik nem okoztak semmilyen fájdalmat. Az egyik szekrény feltárult, kirepült belőle a vaj, egy kancsó tej, halom kolbászka és egy nagyobb tálnyi paradicsomos bab, majd az alapanyagoknak továbbszálltak az előkészítő pultra vagy az asztalra. A tej mellé került a kakaós doboz, a cukor meg méz is, míg Anne hátrahúzódott egy kupac tányér elől, amik éppen megterítettek magukkal, majd követte őket öt bögre, kiskanál, kés, villa és szalvéta, egy pillanat alatt minden a helyére került. A lány hátrafordult a tűzhelyhez, ami körül Mrs. Weasley sürgölődött. A vaj átlibbent az asztalra, a felvágott kolbászkák belevetették magukat a serpenyőbe, közben az asszony feltörte egy tálba a tojásokat, fűszerezte, és utána öntötte a kolbászkáknak. Anne megköszörülte a torkát, igyekezett legyőzni a megdöbbenését, az ámulatát és azt az apró ijedtséget is.

- Tudok segíteni valamit esetleg? – kérdezte halkan.

Mrs. Weasley kicsit meglepődve, de mosolyogva fordult felé.

- Ha megtennéd, hogy idehozod a teáskannát, azt megköszönöm.

- Persze. – Újra elővette a nemrégiben elrakott edényt, megtöltötte vízzel, és lerakta a tűzhelyre.

- Köszönöm, drágám – nézett rá barátságos mosollyal, megkocogtatta a kannát a varázspálcájával, amitől rögtön felforrt a víz. – Választanál valami kedvedre való teát is? Abban a szekrényben találsz több fajtát is – mutatott kicsit balra –, az alatta levő fiókban pedig van teatojás is.

Magabiztosan szedte elő az előbb is kiválasztott teát, és mérte ki a nagyobb mennyiségű teafüvet, majd belerakta az időközben kancsóba áttöltött forró vízbe a teatojást.

- Köszönöm szépen! – mondta Mrs. Weasley a rántottát kavargatva. – Elővennéd még a kenyeret és a lekvárt? Ott vannak arrafelé – intett.

Kipakolta a kért dolgokat, a kenyeret egy kosárba rakva az asztalra helyezte, majd önállósítva magát, előszedett még pár paradicsomot és paprikát, amiket megmosott és felvágott, majd letette a vaj mellé. Mire mindent szépen elrendezett, az asszony is elkészült.

- Most már ülj le nyugodtan, Kyrana, köszönöm a segítséget! – utasította szelíden, mialatt nagy adag rántottát halmozott Anne tányérjára, majd egy pöccintéssel megpirította a kenyereket.

A lány bátortalanul nyúlt a villája után, miközben látta, hogy a teafű eltűnik, a kancsó pedig tölt a bögréjébe a forró italból. Mrs. Weasley tovább sürgölődött, egy tálcára összekészítette a reggelit Remusnak, mellé sorakoztatta a beveendő bájitalokat is.

- Ne tátsd a szád, mert még belerepül valami! – lépett be a ház ura a konyhába, és rögtön el is foglalta az asztalfőt.

- Jó reggelt, Sirius! – fordult felé az asszonyság, és az ő tányérját is bőven megpakolta. – Arthurt nem láttad?

- Jó reggelt, Molly! – Anne-nek csak biccentett. – Még nem, de biztosan itt lesz hamarosan. Ez mennyei, mint mindig! – dicsérte meg az ételt megkóstolva, amitől az asszony picit elpirult.

- 'reggelt! – csatlakozott ásítva Tonks is a konyhában összegyűltekhez, mögötte pedig egy jókedvű Mr. Weasley érkezett.

- Neked is, Tonks! Arthur, ülj le, és egyél, mert a végén még el fogsz késni. – A férje rögtön követte az utasításokat, neki is látott a rántottának, de az auror még hezitált.

- Felvinném Remusnak a reggelijét – jelentette ki halvány hangon.

- Remus még biztosan alszik, tudod jól, hogy milyen erős altatót kapott. Gyere, egyél, utána felmehetsz hozzá.

- Hát, jó… – egyezett bele tétován mialatt leült Anne mellé, aki csak csöndben figyelte a jelenetet. A meglevő kevés étvágya is elment, ahogy eszébe jutott a tegnap.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte, mire mindenki ránézett, ami eléggé feszélyezte.

- Meg fog gyógyulni – válaszolt bizakodóan Mrs. Weasley miután helyet foglalt a férje mellett. – De most egyél, mielőtt kihűl minden.

Anne némán engedelmeskedett, bár még mindig zavarban érezte magát az új helyzet miatt. Siriust már megszokta, úgyse nagyon beszéltek egymással, Tonks pedig annyira bolondos volt, nem tudta nem kedvelni, de a Weasley házaspár új volt. Lopva a vörös hajú férfira pillantott, aki lelkesen ecsetelt valamit a munkájáról Siriusnak. Anne már majdnem elmosolyodott, ahogy elkapott pár mondatot. Mr. Weasley egy jó kedélyű, de szeleburdi professzor benyomását keltette. Mellette a felesége próbálta szóval tartani a szemben ülő Tonksot azzal, hogy az egyik gyerekéről mesélt, de Anne figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy néha aggódva fürkészi a fiatal aurort vagy éppen őt. Csupaszív, erős asszonynak tűnt, olyan valakinek, akit nem törnek meg egy könnyedén.

A reggeli végén Anne segített összepakolni az asszonynak, míg Mr. Weasley elrohant dolgozni, Tonks felment ápolni Remust, Sirius pedig, tipikus férfiként, a nőkre hagyta a konyhai munkát. Mikor már mindennel végeztek, a lánynak eszébe jutott a zsebében lévő két fiola.

- Bocsánat, Mrs. Weasley, meg tudná mondani, hogy mik ezek? – kérdezte felé nyújtva az üvegcséket.

Az asszony elvette őket, majd rámutatott az egyikre.

- Ez a kék nyugtató főzet, a másik mézszínű pedig álomtalan altató. Perselus vitte fel neked tegnap, azt hittem megitatja veled.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte meglepődve, majd rendezte az arcvonásait. – Nem ébredtem fel egészen reggelig, nem emlékszem rá, hogy bevettem volna bármit is – jegyezte meg kissé feszengve. – Igazából nem is tudom, hogy hogyan kerültem a szobámba.

- Ha jól emlékszem, Sirius vitt fel végül – Egy pillanatra eltűnődött. –, mintha említette volna este.

- Értem – bólintott Anne.

A letelepedő csöndet az asszony gyorsan elzavarta.

- A bájitalokat nyugodtan tartsd meg, még jól jöhetnek – adta vissza a fiolákat. – És ha szükséged lenne újabbakra, csak szólj nekem.

- Igen, Mrs. Weasley, köszönöm szépen! – mondta, miközben a zsebébe rejtette a bájitalokat.

- Nincs mit, kis drágám – mosolygott rá a nő kedvesen, de a szeme aggodalmasan fürkészte a lányt.

Anne csak bólintott, és felosont a szobájába elővenni azt a könyvet, amit már vagy tucatszor olvasott. Végigsimított a borítón, és sóhajtva belelapozott a kötetbe. Olyanok után kutatott benne, akiket már ismert. Mrs. Weasleyre rátalált, mikor Harryt kisegítette a pályaudvaron, Dumbledore professzor is igen sokszor felbukkant, ahogy az apja is, akivel kapcsolatban nem volt nehéz hinnie az írónak. Ugyanolyan cinikusnak és kegyetlennek tűnt, mint ahogy olvasta, de mégis… Mindig ott volt egy de. A helyzet az, hogy hiába a könyvek bemutatása, Anne-nek megvolt a saját véleménye is a szereplőkről, bár volt, akiét felülbírálta miután megismerte. Erre egyik legjobb példa Sirius, hiszen egészen a haláláig a kedvenceként tartotta számon, hiába írták róla, hogy kegyetlenül viselkedett az apjával. Persze miután megismerte, a véleménye gyökeresen megváltozott…

A könyv hangosan koppant a padlón, miután a döbbent lány kiejtette a kezéből.

_Egészen a haláláig… Sirius meg fog halni! Féléve van hátra, ha az írónő igazat jósolt, és Dumbledore nem fog ellene tenni semmit, más pedig nem is tud róla! Nem, ezt nem hagyom! Nem halhat meg, még ha egy bunkó is… _


End file.
